Be My Monster
by Kitt-chan
Summary: "You know what I have come to realize?"Asami asked the No Life King before her. "What would that be?"came his reply, those red eyes amusingly staring."This predicament reminds me of a fairy tail. When Alice went down the hole going after the white rabbit, never once considering how in the world she would get out. Have you heard of it?" [Supernatual OC - not a vampire]
1. The life in which I live

**Welcome to the 1st chapter of, "Be My Monster" My name is Kitt-chan and I am eager to bring you this story. Before you proceed any further I must inform you of a few reader notes. This story, manly this first chapter (for now), begins in a different** **dimension** **and** **time frame** **all together despite it still playing out in London. Yes you heard it right folks! We do not begin in the Hellsing Universe. Oh and the OC, Asami, is indeed a supernatural character and I will give you a hint, she is NOT a vampire. Also, I wrote this first chapter to help "sculpt" Asami. To give you guys, the readers, a form of character development before slamming her into the Hellsing world. Please enjoy~**  
\- I do not own Hellsing. All rights reserved to their respective owners

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : The Life In Which I Live

Asami Hitomi stood above the city, the buildings among her could not reach the height at which she stood, for she was perched on the tallest and one of the most known landmarks in London. The very tower that the city became famous for shortly after being built, the Big Ben clock tower. The clock ticked away beneath her as she stood at the very edge, peering out at the city she had come to call home and it looked better then it did when she first arrived. London once appeared to be falling apart due to it's lack of structure within itself. The government taking money from the poor who barely had any to give and not to mention the appearance of the city itself; many buildings needed to be attended to back then. Now London was slowly becoming a sight to see compared to eighty years ago.

' _My, has it been that long?_ ' she thought to herself as she reflected on the past.

Letting out a sigh, she put away such thoughts about the past. Asami's breath becoming visible before fading away into the dark cloudy sky, reminding her it was nearing winter. Two hours ago the Big Ben clock declared it was midnight and Asami was just patently buying herself some time. Now it was time to do what she was best at. From where she stood, she lifted on her toes and allowed her body to pivot forward over the edge, letting gravity take over. Her heart did not race nor did her golden eyes close or widen as her body began to plummet toward the roof tops below. Her long black hair dancing around her.

As the Palace of Westminster approached she shifted her weight to brace for impact, landing on the black slanted roof top with very little to no difficulty. Without wasting anymore time she took off in a sprint, dancing on the roof with ease and agility until jumping across the gap from the Palace of Westminster to a lesser known building. She continue this till she reached her destination. Stopping on the building next to the location she was assigned to tonight. Asami mapped the place out in advance during the day so she turned to her left and jumped over as if diving feet first into a pool of water, to land on a platform which had stairs leading down to the ground level. She stood there on the platform for a second; taking this time to pull the extra fabric around her neck, the neck piece of her tethered black cloak that draped over her upper body, to secure it over her mouth and nose.

Down the stairs, she turn and strolled over to the now closed pub. Everything dark but a window above. The owner of the pub taking residence in the same building made this mission easier then most. ' _Must be his living corridors_.' Asami assumed before eye balling the distance, guessing it to be a little over six feet up. She stood at 5'2 but this wouldn't be a issues for her. While smirking she jolted forward, closing in the eight feet gap, the ball of her left foot hitting the wall the same time as her right palm. She used that momentum to give her a boost up, successfully grabbing a hold of the ledge just a few feet below the dimly lit window, then proceeded to lift herself up. Her golden eyes peering over the window seal as she crouched on the small ledge, not wanting to expose herself just yet. She needed to see the layout and make a plan.

A tall blonde gentleman with tired green eyes sat at a desk. He gave a stretch in his seat, his body expressing just how tired it was from a long evening attending to the bar, before going back to his paperwork. He wore a white bottom up collar shirt and dark brown overalls that attached to his dark brown work pants. From what Asami guessed, his boots were probably still on too. The Assassin didn't know who this man pissed off or wronged in some fashion, but he was now 'marked' and her job was to do away with the 'marked' ones.

Asami quietly watched from her perch outside the window. Give or take fifteen minutes passed and luck appeared to be on her side as the man look to have nodded off at the desk. Neglecting the bed behind him.

' _Poor soul.._ ' she thought while sliding the window open slowly till there was enough room to squeeze through. Once inside the small room the Assassin silently approached the male from behind as her right hand reached to her slanted belt for her weapons adorned within the belt. It sat on her waist above her leather skirt and black tights. She pulled out one of the kukri blades, ready to claim another life.

The shot came quick and caught her completely off guard. Searing pain slowly bubbling to the surface and bringing her attention to her stomach, her hand unconsciously pressing against the new wound with blood poured between her fingers. The gun was fired at such a close range that her corset didn't even matter, armor or no armor, the bullet clearly hit it's target.

"You bloody fool, did you really think I wouldn't know?"came the mans hysterical voice as he stood up, the chair making that ugly scrapping noise as it glided over the wooden floor. "Who do you think you, damn Assassins, are messing with, huh? An idiot?! This is my pub! Mine and that dirty for nothing wanker, Andrew Widerson, will never have it!"he continued, his boots coming into view as he approached her. Her eyes drifted up to take in the figure of the male to only lock eyes on the pistol aimed in front of her, almost touching her nose and already cocked. Every detail of the gun sharp, the mans figure now a fuzzy mass in the distance. "You know what this means don't you?" his lips tugged up into an ugly grin, a cocky demeanor practically glowing off of him.

Asami only smirked as her arm continue to brace her stomach, her eyes shifting focus from the gun to the males face."Heh.. What?" she asked, a semi upbeat tone in her voice despite the tremendous pain she is experiencing at this moment. A bullet to the gut would of killed a human in a matter of minutes, depending on what organ it tore into. Asami was no human but even fatal wounds like these can end her life, she knew she was losing time. Asami had doubt that replying would do any good and not replying wouldn't of really made a difference but she decided it wouldn't hurt to play along. It didn't take long for him to speak.

"You fucked up!"his cocky voice bellowed as his finger pulled the trigger, the gun firing.

Time seemed to slow down as the assassin quickly reacted, leaning low onto her haunches she jolting forward, avoiding the bullet as it flew through her hair and embedding itself into the wall behind her as their bodies made contact. The force causing them to slam to the hard ground, this knocked the air out of the gentleman that took most of the impact. Asami now straddled his form while hunching over causing their faces to be about six inches apart, her curved blade to his throat and digging in slightly as if to make a point. Shock and fear now displayed on his face as he looked up into her unnatural golden eyes. Those stern and fierce golden orbs.

"What.. What the hell are you!?" his shaky voice asked."Yo-you can't be human.." This, this was normal to hear from her victims. The cocky confidence now ceased to exist within the male before her. His mouth open again as if to speak and she placed her index finger on his clammy lips.

"Shhhh's... it's time to sleep."and with that said she gave her hand a yank, the blade slicing right into the jugular as blood sprayed. Only wet gurgling protest could be heard as his hands flailed around him, trying desperately to push her off with wide scared eyes till finally those eyes rolled back into his head and his body went motionless.

Asami sighed as she stood up, wiping the blood from her blade on her cloak before sheathing it. Her right arm embraced her stomach again as she bite her lip, eyes shutting and eyebrows scrunched up in pain. ' _Fuck me... this really hurts.._ '. She took off her left black fingerless glove with her teeth and then placed her bare palm against the wall. She relaxed and began to concentrate. The wall under her hand began to distort. It rippled as if it was a body of water but other then that it did not change it's appearance, it still looked like a plan dark wall. ' _Don't fuck up... come'on concentrate.._ 'her mental voice strained as her hand pushed through. A step forward and she was walking her body into the wall till there was nothing left of her in the dead gentleman's living corridors.

It was only a split second of darkness before her hand felt cool air and her body emerged from a wall. She used the same wall to help hold her up as she staggered along the marble like street gaining only a few feet before pausing. ' _Wait_.. _What is this?_ ' she asked herself. Her eyes looking up from the ground to take in her surroundings. "Where am I?"

A light post appeared to be the source of light that guided her pathway, few feet ahead stood another then another, so on so forth. The wall holding her up was huge and see through, a big window with figures standing inside with odd clothing gracing their forms. Clearly a market but she didn't recognize any of the clothing. A slight movement reflected off the window and she focused on the reflection. The person was a few feet behind her, five or eight steps, and seemed to stagger as if drunk. Their features were very rugged and the smell that hit her noise was almost like a slap to the face. This person smelt like they were dead but yet they continue to slowly stalk toward her, reaching out for her. A gurgling roar escaping its gaping mouth. Behind him popped up another staggering body, then another and another...

Wincing, Asami twisted around and placed her back to the window, her eyes heavy and threatening to close on her as a wave of dizziness struck her. "Fucking bloody guns!" she screamed at the clearly dead group of people. She'd be royally pissed off if she died right here because of some ranking smelling corpses and a bullet wound...

* * *

 **Sorry if my writing style is a little weird. I am aware that my spelling/grammar is not 'puurrfect' by any means. I also have this bad habit of leaving hints instead of bluntly informing what she is or what time frame she currently resides in, etc etc. If you have not a clue do not fret, I will tell you in the following chapter. Please leave reviews and/or comments, maybe even PM me? Till next time!**  
-Kitt-Chan


	2. Different Universe

**Welcome! I am glad to see you are reading the 2nd chapter to, "Be My Monster". Woot! I do apologize about the 1st chapter just taking you into a different mind set. A couple of movies and games did inspire that setting~ As we have come to understand from the 1st chapter; Asami occupation is/was an assassin. What a bloody way to make cash, eh? On top of that she's agile, fast, and keen with wielding blades. What a assassin would be I guess, no? Oh and can't forget, she's taken a bullet to the stomach and is still standing! Well.. sorta standing.. leaning.. ehhhhh, yeah!  
This chapter takes off from,in general, to where we left off! Please enjoy~  
**\- I do not own Hellsing. All rights reserved to their respective owners

* * *

 **Chapter 2** : Different Universe

Her chest heaved as her body shook, sweat running down her face while she hunched over. She could feel the grungy blood on her, covering most of her body, and thankfully the only skin visible was her face. There had to be about eight bodies sprawled out around her now, motionless. It took Asami a few good slices before she realized the normal tactics had no effect on them. Slicing the throat, going for the arteries, and even multiple stab wounds to the gut; all futile. What did bring these undead people to a stand still, was a precise stab to the heart or their head being whacked clean off their shoulders. A shuffling noise caught her attention and reminded her that more were making their way to her position. She struggled to stay on her feet, legs threatening to bow in, as she raised her head up to see them.

There were so many and they just kept coming no matter what Asami did.. in this state she felt utterly weak. The loss of so much blood finally effecting her vision and no matter how hard she tried, she could not focus. Cursing to herself she felt her knees buckle. Her body sliding down the blood stained wall while she felt the last of her powers draining. Long slender black ears lifted up off her head and hung low from exhaustion. Following shortly after, a swift black bushy tail furled out into view, the tip white. She weakly grinned to herself and the dead people, her eyes covered by her black uneven bangs. Canine fangs now visible. Asami could see that the staggering bodies now stood about a foot away from her. Tightening her grip on the handles she lifted her arms, her Kukri knives in both hands, poised for the last blood they will ever shed.

 **BANG!**

The one closest to her halted. The dead mans head appearing to distort before stopping, a gaping hole now replacing his face. He fell to his knees before her and toppled over to the side.

 **BANG!** **BANG!**  
 **BANG!** **BANG!**  
 **BANG!** **BANG!  
**  
Came the following shots, heads exploding, some limbs flying from the sheer velocity of the power behind the weapon. Asami tilted her head down as blood flew in every angle possible, coating her even more. The thudding sound of bodies hitting the floor following shortly after. ' _Fucking guns._.'she thought to herself as the assassin signed in relief, her arms went slack falling to her sides. Her head now rested back onto the wall with no more strength to give. The smile that she gave earlier, now gone for Asami knew she was slipping away.

"I think we got a live one over here!" yelled out a male. Asami could only make out blurry shapes as they approached her. Her eyes half open as one of the male hunched down and leaned a hand forward. Index and middle finger on her throat, checking for a pulse. "Yes she is alive! But barely..."

"Hurry and get her to safety before anymore ghouls show up." A females voice answered out to his statement. "Take her to the infirmary, she just might be the only survivor. I'm going to go help, Master." The fading of quick footsteps were the last thing that her ears caught before darkness consumed her completely, memories flooding her mind _._

 _"Recite it!"came a stern elder lady's voice. "This time, do it right damn-it!" with that statement came a hard whack to my thigh, the object used on me being a crop. The already bruising spot began to tear to allow the blood beneath to ooze out. It had already been thee hours since our session began and now I stood before my teacher, bloodied and bruised with whelps forming._

 _"I must not fear."came my voice, despite being hit just a second ago my voice did not tremble,"Fear is the minds killer! Fear is death in which it will bring total obliteration onto me!"I gave her my coldest stare, golden eyes peered up to the elders while giving a pause._

 _"Continue!"came another blow, the crop making contact with my left shoulder._

 _Even so I did not flinch. Taking a breath I gave into the command and continued,"I will not fear the monster within me.. I will permit it to pass over me and through me.. and when it is gone, I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear now travel I will follow becoming stronger with the night."I finished._

 _"Good. Good, you are ready." and with the first stage of endurance complete my teacher stepped forward and placed her hand on my forehead. Her palm covering my eyes and so I closed them. Purple shadows consumed her wrinkly hand before disbursing into me. I could feel the aura wrapping around my body, seeping into all my wounds. "Now that you know the path of which you sought after, it is time to give you the power of Darkness so you can learn to harness it."_

 _That's when the heat came, steam began to lift off my body, mostly around the wounds that had split skin. They visibly began to seal as if the three hours of endless punishment had never happened. The blueish purple bruises fading out till it matched the skin color around them. The necklace around my neck in which I keep hidden, lifted itself from my cloak. Revealing an oval shape pendent. The substance in the pendent was once a cloudy shifting fog, begin to bleed purple like ink to paper. The shadows swirled around inside it._

 _The hand drew away and revealed my face, eyes closed. My expression calm and heart beating slow. "Now we begin stage 2 of your training."Came my trainers voice. "If you do not die then you are worthy to wield this power and claim the shadows as yours." I slowly begin to open my eyes but I couldn't see a thing. Blackness had formed over them, slowly covering it all, even the white parts of my eyes. "Will you survive, little one?" her question rang out, coming and going as if bouncing off walls around me while everything gave away like a tunnel effect, pulling me away from my teacher._

 _Everything went still and now I could see but there was nothing **to** see. I had no idea where I was or what I was looking at. There were no walls around me just a empty black void with shifting purple.. smoke? Then something caught my eye, a figure begin to crawl out from the darkness. Huge and black mass of blackness with bright purple eyes. They seemed to glow as they glared down at me. It reached for me, growing tall like a wave and with that action the shadows came down upon me, devouring me._

 **A rushing feeling** pulled her out of her dream like state, her heart pounding in her ears as she sat up fast. Asami's eyes already wide open and staring at her hands. She could feel the sweat gliding down her temples as she watched the fading purple shadows seep into her palm. If she'd let her dream continue, there was no doubt in her mind that something bad would of happen to her physically. Just like before.. Recalling on such memories made her feel uneasy as she sat there. Letting the minutes tick by while given her heart rate time to ease back to normal. That's when she looked away from her hands and took in her whereabouts, pushing those said memories back into her subconscious once more. It was extremely bright and at first hard to focus but slowly she realized she was in a room. Though a practically empty room, it sill had the essentials. A bed, side table, a desk against a wall, and a dresser. The door opposite of the bed was probably a closet making the door to her right, the exit.

Asami winced as she prompt herself up against the bed frame before giving the blanket a tug, uncovering most of her lower body from the thighs up. ' _Few at least my sweater is still on and tights._ ' though she noticed the clothing was clean. The assassin lifted her long black cotton sweater to chest level and took note that her abdominal area was now treated and skillfully bandaged. Only a slight maroon color stain was visible, the shade of the blood telling her it was old. The wound still pulsated a dull sensation, probably from her moving around but she was indeed still alive and that was what mattered. Since she was alone Asami began to reflect on what happened because honestly she should of died.

After framing it step by step; The assigned job, dead people attacking her, and to mention the transportation. It riddled her brain on how she managed to travel to a new place entirely. Asami's intentions were to return home to recuperate and heal before she lost too much blood. Not warp to a unknown dimension with who knows what time frame it existed in. ' _I must of lost concentration._.' was her only reasoning for messing up.

A knock came to the door, drawing her attention away from her thoughts. She took note of the blanket and quickly covered her waist again before the door opened. A tall lanky figure coming into view as he stepped through before closing the door behind him. "I hope you don't mind me intruding Miss. I'm here on orders from Sir Integra to check on you. How do you feel?" he was a rather polite older man despite how his eyes appeared. Asami could tell those grey eyes have seen many things in their life time. His accent was also British so apparently this was still Europe. ' _Well, that's good_.' As he walked closer she could see a silver tray balanced in his white gloved hand. A cup and a bowl perched on said tray.

A monocle caught the light and reflected it, making it difficult to see his left eye in particular as he approached her bed side. Leaning over, he placed the tray on the side table. Asami recognize the apparel this older man wore; White sleeve collared shirt with a black vest over it, black suit pants. Yes, this was very similar from where she came from. She watched as he stood, still waiting for a reply. This made her question the year even more or his taste in clothing compared to what she saw back at the market. ' _That or old habits die hard?_ '

Asami draped her legs over the side of the bed as she shifted, now sitting on the edge. "Thank you, Sir.. um.." she trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Walter C. Dornez, Miss. Please call me Walter."he spoke as he place his hand over his chest, bowing politely.

"Thank you Walter and I am doing fine."She replied to his question earlier. "May I ask you a question, Walter?"

"Yes Miss?"came his quick reply. Obviously used to this type of situation.

"Where am I and how long have I been out?" Asami felt it must be normal to ask these types of question when you wake up in a place you don't recognize. Specially after killing already killed civilians and knowing personally that you warped here..

"You are currently residing in one of the many rooms of the Hellsing estate and you, have been asleep for over forty eight hours. Now, do enjoy your meal, Miss. I will return shortly." and with that said he took his leave, closing the door quietly. This prevented Asami from asking her following and most important question. ' **What year is it**..?'

Turning her eyes from the door to the tray Asami gave the food a look over. ' _Roast Stew? Mmmm..'_ her nose tingled _,' it smells delicious._ " despite this her mind went over the possibility of it being drugged or even poisoned. She picked up the bowl and brought it to her nose, giving it a few sniffs. Her long slender black ears tilting back as she tried to catch anything that would smell unusual. ' _Nothing.._ ". Tilting the bowl she gave it a sip like a cup of tea. Tasting the contents and seeing if her tongue would go numb. Again nothing happened. ' _They did save me after all.. why would they go through the trouble of attending my wounds if they'd just end up killing me with stew?_ 'the thought made her chuckle a little. "I feel like an idiot. I guess that's what I get for being so paranoid." Asami remarked aloud while picking up the spoon, scooping up some meat and vegetables. She brought the spoon to her lips and took her first bite. Asami practically melted in the bed as her taste buds lit up. "This taste absolutely amazing!" Her long fluffy black tail swishing behind her to emphasis just how good it indeed tasted. She begin to engorge herself like a hungry wolf. Eating food wasn't a necessary thing but it still tasted good.

One hour past and the bowl was empty including the glass of water, the kitchen ware sitting on the tray. Asami no longer sat on the large bed but now stood staring out the window, glad that her black tights were still on her body but her boots were gone. The wooden floor cool on her bare feet. The scenery before her was odd to her. Compared to what she witness the other day and now could see from the window, it did not match. Asami decided that she must be in a tall building and about four floors up but couldn't tell if the building had anymore above her. There were no other building she could see just a tall partially brick fence, the other portion being iron fencing. Past that were just layers upon layers of trees, meaning a forest must surround this estate. A long paved road did guide up to the huge iron gateway and continued up to the building, making a large circle. The only access to the outside life. From what Asami could tell she must be facing the front grounds.

A knock came and Walter stepped in again while Asami turned around, "Sir Integra would like a word with you now, Miss." Asami saw this coming, if she was this 'Sir Integra' she would want to speak to her too. The people that did rescue her must of seen the state in which she was in, not to mention her honest form. With that thought her ears twitched above her head. Then again, she didn't know if her kind existed in this world or not. The kind butler appeared to not mind her appearance. Not a single surprise feature on him reflected about the ears on her head or the tail she sported. Realizing she had yet to say anything to his comment, Asami finally gave a nod to express she heard him while watching the man pick up the tray.

Walter turned away toward the door as he spoke,"Please follow me."and with that, she followed in pursuit.

They stepped out and down the hall to the stairway only a few corridors down. Pictures framed the wall to her right, a couple of doors to her left, other then that it was mainly blank walling. Once reaching the stairs, they continued downward till they reached the second floor. Asami assumed this because in the estates she adventure into the offices were on the second floor. What looked to be men in uniforms, ' _Guards?_ ', stood in the hallway they walked through and this made Asami's tail hang low. A feeling of discomfort washing over her, for guards and her never really seemed to get along. At least from what she's experienced in the past. ' _Sir Integra must be a very rich person or a powerful person for this place is clearly well guarded_ '. Walter stopped at a large brown door and gave it a push before holding it ajar for her, ushering Asami to step through before him. Once she was through, he shut it, staying outside of the room.

The first thing Asami noticed when she stepped into the room was a lady sitting behind a large oak desk. She appeared to be about her age with long blonde hair cascading around her body. Her chin resting in her palm, the elbow prompt on the desk. The second thing the assassin noticed were the eyes on this women. They were piercing and cold. She meant business..

"Take a seat."came her order. Asami knew this must be a regular thing for this lady, ordering people. But she did as told and took a seat in the chair in front of the desk. "I am, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, and you are?"

"Kimi Kumiko."Asami's eyes didn't even shift as the alias came forth. Having many years under her belt of portraying a stage name made this easy. She lost count on how many she's used in her life time but Kimi Kumiko was the most recent one. She quite liked the way it bounced off the tongue. Asami wondered what question would come next. ' _More small talk?_ ' she assumed but what Sir Integra said next caught her off guard.

"Are you a Lycan?" Asami didn't know if to laugh or be concerned that she was almost accurate.

"No, Miss-"she was interrupted, "Sir Integra, Miss Kimi, continue."

This made Asami blink, ' _Ah, right.. Sir_ '. "Sir Integra I am no Lycan but you are sorta close." with that said her tail swayed behind her. She felt kind of excited, Asami must admit. This was a first for her, no other beings besides her parents and teachers, have ever seen her honest form. "And from how you ask, I assume Lycans exist in this world?"

' _This world?_ ' Integra thought, ' _odd_ ' but continued without questioning it,"Yes, as well as vampires and demons. Which you are one, I assume." her free hand gesturing to the girl in front of her appearance. "If you are not a werewolf, then what are you?"

"It depends on your definition of 'demon,' if I am one. Technically I am a phantom or spirit, a _yokai_ with freewill. I am a Kitsune." Asami explained while watching the lady closely. To catch any reaction but to Asami surprise, Sir Integra merely sat back in her chair and placed a unlit cigar in her mouth. No shock.. nothing but a thoughtful expression.

' _Well, that's a new one_.' thought Integra as she pulled her hand up, flicking the lighter to ignite the cigar, then taking a breath. The cigars tip burned amber as a few seconds passed in silence. Then she pulled the cigar away and a cloud of smoke seeped out, ready to speak "In our _world_ you are a myth despite the creatures that slink around in the shadows here. Where are you from?"

Asami was unaware of what exactly Integra was meaning by that statement. A certain somebody was indeed watching from the distance, going unnoticed in the shadows.

The fox knew she wasn't from here but at the same time it was very similar to her home world, being Europe and all. Not including the infestation of monsters of course, for the world she called home did not have them other then her. That Asami knew of anyways.. She indeed traveled from a world where spirits and phantoms resided back in her homeland, but the human world in which she called home, only wrote fictional stories of monsters and demons. "From what I have gathered.." she began. "I am from a different dimension very similar to this world, minus the monsters. This is Europe, right?" Integra gave a nod before Asami continued,"In my home world; the vampire, lycan beings, and demons are only stories written in books." she gave a pause before continuing,"Far as I am aware, I am the only supernatural creature to have visited that world and have been there for over a century. I think I would of come across others if they did exist." Now that she answered Sir Integra's question it was time to ask a question. That's how it worked, right? "May I ask, what year it is?"

"2000. Dawning of the 2000th century,."came Integra's reply. "Why do you ask?"

 _'Well then.. that explains a lot._ ' Asami signed and leaned back in her chair, golden eyes cloudy with thought. Now both woman taking a step back to reflect, but Asami didn't have a cigar to puff on like Integra did. Their eyes made contact as she finally replied, "I'm from the 19th century.."

* * *

 **AND that's a wrap, for now. So we got a look into her past and apparently she was being trained in some dark arts. Now you know she's a spirit animal, a Kitsune to be exact that lived in the 19th century. Which spoke of already living as long as a century.** **In fact if she is indeed a kitsune, why doesn't she show more then one tail? I mean.. she admitted to be older then 100yrs practically. Oh and, w** **hy did she use a fake name? The complicated lives of kistunes, I swear. Don't worry everyone, all will come clear as the story unravels, I promise.** **Please leave reviews and/or comments, maybe even PM me? Till next time!**  
-Kitt-Chan


	3. Shadows

**Oh boy, your back for more!? That's great! I must admit before you read on, this one is a info filler. Loads of conversation takes place in the beginning along with Asami figuring out what to do with her new life. I think this chapter took, eehhh three days to work on altogether. Alucard is indeed featured in this chapter! I hope you enjoy!  
** **-** I do not own Hellsing. All rights reserved to their respective owners

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Shadows

"So you are a Kitsune. What are the rules of your kind? I've only read folklore about such spirit animals but coming from experience, some tales can be misleading.."

The fox's lips tugged up into a partial smile, the lady before her speaking the truth. "I hope you understand that I really don't want to explain everything for I just met you. However, you guys did rescue me so I will inform you of my 'kinds' rules to some extent.."

Integra could understand this as she took another drag of her cigar. This will suffice, for now. She gave a nod, asking the girl before her to continue.

"I can change my physical appearance and this is something my _kind_ learn first. Even the weakest of kitsunes have this ability though they cannot use it for long periods of time." With that said her body shifted, distorting for just a second. A small girl with medium length black hair and playful golden eyes now sat in the chair. In all aspect; this form looked like a younger version of Asami but with the exception that her clothing altered. A long maroon color kimono gracing her child-like body, a black sash around her stomach. The sleeve fabric flowing out of the chair as the little, twelve looking or so, kitsune swayed her feet. They appear to be socked and braced with wooden _sandals,_ geta as they were called in her homeland. A young voice spoke,"Of course this doesn't apply to just me being the child I used to be, I just prefer to explain it by taking this form. It doesn't absorb as much energy this way.."

"If you wanted, you could change yourself into me then?" came the stern voice of Integra, her body now sitting forward in the large chair. This was concerning and a dangerous aspect. Sure, her servant could do something very similar to this.. but not to this extent. _'These powers are dangerous and so far true to the folklore.'_

Asami only nodded to confirm this, but did nothing to alter her form to take on Sir Integra features. The kitsune only continued to explain her _kind_ to the lady still in the kid-Asami body, "Since we are spirits, being that we exist in both the physical and astral plains, we can do magic. What determine these techniques that we possess and can control; is our age. How long we have lived outside of the spirit realm." she lifted her small right hand, the kimonos wide sleeve falling down onto her forearm. A small red dot appeared then flicked, a flame sparking in her palm.

"Fire being the most common."she kept explaining. The flame shifted than quivered till vanishing. "I can also tame water but I do not have the ability to create it like I do fire. I need a source to do anything with that substance.." The child before Integra finished just as her figure shifting back into her more adult form. Asami did not mention to Sir Integra of the darker arts she possessed.. and she thought it would be better for both of them to keep it that way until further notice.

"You said you are from the 19th century, where might I ask? You speak with a British accent despite your name and appearance."

"I've lived in London for little over two-hundred years."came the fox's answer then Asami chuckled finding her next thought amusing, "And I guess being around for so long, anyone would catch on to the accent this continent speaks with."

Integra took a mental note, ' _Kimi is more then two-hundred years old, shape-shifts, and can control elemental magics. On top of that, she has some how traveled one-hundred years in the future, why?_ ' Integra's placed her cigar in the tray on her desk and then proceeded to open one of the compartment in the desk. Her gloved hand pulling out a open container about, a little over a foot long, and placed it on the desk to display. Asami recognized the items in the box immediately, her Kukri knives and necklace. Asami's eyes went hard at the site of them and she felt ashamed she did not notice their disappearance.. specially her necklace.

As Integra spoke Asami's eyes did not leave the box, the fur on her tail bristling a little and ears lowered. "I only have a few more questions for you. The main one being, how did you get here if you original from a entirely different dimension?" there was a moment of silents as the kitsune went over things in her head, on what and how to explain it. Sighing she final looked away from her precious belongings and locked eyes with Integra. Her golden eyes no longer held the playful bored expression as before, like a kid showing off their talents or toys. Now they were hard and meant business, just like Integra's.

' _Seems I hit a nerve.. is it these items?_ ' Integra thought to herself. ' _Or the question?'_

"It runs in my family line, this ability to travel to new places.. Either to a different time line or a different universe altogether. I had no intentions on coming here though.."Came Asami's reply, drawing Integra's attention back to her.

"Then why did you? Do you not have control of this power, you speak of?"Integra pointed to her stomach," And the wound you were inflicted with was caused by a bullet. Was someone out to murder you?"they were all honest question but it still made her fox ears twitch.

"It was by **accident** , transporting here. The wound clouded my mind.. and I do have control of my ancestors powers. I just don't.. do it often enough." Asami avoided the last question.

"Ah, I see."Came the short retort. "What about these.. two blades and a necklace were all they found on you. You killed about ten ghouls the other night while wounded, so you must be trained in wielding these."

' _Ghouls, that is what they are called?_ ' thought Asami."Yes. In my, now, previous life I am a skilled assassin." Apparently that reply was music to Integra's ears as Asami watched a slight smirk appear on the lady's face.

"Is that so? If I may, why do you say 'previous life'?"

"Because, Sir Integra, I can not return to a world or time that I have visited once leaving it. It is one of the down falls of my blood line."

"So you are now homeless and jobless." she stated the obvious, the light smirk still on her lips.

"Yes."came the quick reply. Asami was beginning to feel annoyed, not understanding why Integra was smirking at her.

Integra thought it over to herself, letting another minute or two slide in silence, and decided that the girl before her would make a good asset to her. ' _Servant.._ ' she called out mentally, knowing he was lurking near by, feeling that familiar presence since Asami entered her office.

 **' _Yes, Master._ ' **came Alucard reply telepathically.

' _Give me your thoughts on this matter containing to this girl_.' she could practically feel the smirk Alucard was giving her.

' ** _I think she would make a rather fine edition to our organization. I would love to see her in action_.** '

They sat in silence for what seemed like five minutes but easily could of been just two or three. Asami assumed that Integra must of ran out of question because of this. All the kitsune wanted were her belongings then she would take her leave. ' _Then again, I doubt they will let me after what I have explained._.' Finally Integra shifted in her seat and gave the box with Asami's positions a push forward, as if offering them to her. '.. _Or maybe I will after all?_ '

"I want you to join the Hellsing Organization. If you say yes, you will be tasked with defending this country's shores from any and all supernatural threats."Integra decision now on the table.

Asami just stared at her.. this never dawned on the kitsune that they would want her to fight along side them in some supernatural warfare..

"You are skillful and powerful.. If you are not with us then you are against us." came the stern words, as if answering a silent question within the kitsune. Asami didn't doubt the meaning behind that sentience. Death was indeed the other option given to her if she was to say no. They knew she could be wounded which meant they knew they could kill her..

Asami turned her gaze to the box before her again and stood up, clearing the small gap between her and the boss lady with one stride. Instead of attacking the blond she gave her attention to the box. Touching her fingers to her clean blades she guided along one of the curved edges before passing over the handle and reaching for her pendent. Clasping her hand over the oval shape orb, she lifted it up, the string draping out of her fingers. Her golden eyes were calm now as her mind went over this decision given to her. Asami could swiftly kill this lady and leave without anyone knowing she was dead. Even though that was an option it didn't seem like the best one for she understood where the lady was coming from. Asami was indeed a powerful and a trained assassin,"In all the lives I have lived.. I merely killed to survive.." her quiet voice spoke out,"Even though men in that universe were the only 'monsters' that truly existed, they still needed me to shed the blood of their enemies for them."her voice only raising another octave as she lifted her knives out of the box.

Shadows in the distance shifted, going unnoticed by Asami but not by Integra for she could see behind the Kitsune. The Hellsing's Trump Card ready to strike the fox down if she made any more sudden movements toward his Master. The tip of a silver gun now pointing at the back of her head from the depths of his shadows.

"Maybe this time, I will not shed another _innocent_ soul.."Asami finished and with that she bowed her head, even her upper body slightly hunched over, causing her midnight black hair to cascade around her. Both of the assassins blades now displayed to Integra with her necklace wrapped around them, they laid opposite of one another and in her out stretched palms. Asami was portraying an old action from her homeland in which she was raised in. This notion gave the person who was receiving it the ability to end her life that minute, if they saw it fitting to do so. This was her way of disclaiming that she belonged to Integra now and would follow any orders she demanded of her.

Of course Integra only gave the girl a puzzled expression in return, "I assume that is a yes. If so, then the Hellsing organization is glad to have you on our side. You are free to take your possessions and will be issued a uniform in the following hours. The room you woke in will be your room from now on and you should find your clothing awaiting you. You may take your leave now, Kimi. I need to be left alone with my thoughts."

 _Ah yes_ , that was her name. Lifting her head up and pulling her arms to her body, she unwrapped her blades before placing both her kukri knives back into the container. ' _I'm just happy she didn't ask about the pendent..'_ Asami thought while signing in relief. She took the pendent and placed it around her neck, hiding it once more beneath her sweater before picking up the box and proceeded to leave as her new boss informed her to do. When she stepped out she saw that Walter was waiting on the other side.

"Follow me, Miss Kumiko."

 **Integra's POV**

As soon as Kimi left another presence became visible, his form shifting out from the far wall. His large red hat and glasses shadowing most of his face, but the smirk was still noticeable. "Alucard, I know she is hiding something.. she is strong and clearly powerful and I do not know the extent of her full powers.. if she does anything out of line toward us, I want you to end her life. You understand, servant?" that was Sir Integra's orders.

"Of course Master." his smirk twitched up into a grin as he cocked his head, an eye coming into view over those orangesh-red glasses. He found this to be quite exciting for even he has never been faced with such a foe, if that day was to come. From what Alucard could tell, she was much stronger then many vampires he had faced yet weaker then them at the same time. She did almost die form a bullet wound. ' _Such an odd... demon_.'

"You are dismissed." Alucard's Master declared, seeing no need to talk further. Taking a step back without another word, Alucard shifted into the wall, disappearing.

"This is just bloody perfect.. "she signed as she took her glasses off, sitting them down on her desk. The other hand now giving a light squeeze to the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on. "Humans disappearing, towns being over run with ghouls with frequent vampire attacks, and now a time-dimension traveling fox.. just perfect."

 **Asami's POV**

Give or take, fifteen minutes had ticked by since they began walking. The old butler, Walter, giving her a tour. So far the layout of the mansion was exactly what she originally thought. ' _Even though it's a little over one-hundred years in the future.. and the furniture looks better, it feels very 19th century. I could get used to this._ ' Of course Asami didn't live in a mansion in the 1900's, but she still visited them on occasions. More so for the sake of a **mission**..

They were currently on the main floor. "And this here is the facility, there are meals scheduled but other then that; it is open at all hours of the day."Walter informed. The fox's nose tingled as she gave the room a look over. A few men dressed like the ones they walked past previously, were sitting about in clusters eating. The atmosphere felt friendly and upbeat and the food smelled good. Asami didn't know if she would visit this place often or not, maybe on the off hours with less people. Turning around she nodded to the greying man and with that; he lead her to another hall still on the main floor.

"The solders living corridors."then turned toward the stairs. It made since to have the main bruit of the forces on the entry floor so Asami didn't question it. ' _Originally that should be the servant's corridors but I guess solders are **servants** in their own way.. just like I._ ' Stepping just a stride behind the butler, Asami kept in step as her long-semi-bushy tail swished behind her. The box with her blades resting in one arm, the other swinging by her side. Even though less then an hour ago she was in a life changing predicament, her body language seemed quite chippy. They stepped up to the 2nd floor in which Asami recognized already but they still paused, Walter speaking again."The main business floor. Sir Integra's office along with our equipment rooms are on this level." then they were off to another floor up.

"The meeting rooms and other large dormitories, like the Library."

"Mhm." Came the tone of Asami as Walter continued onward to the fourth floor, her floor.

"The main living corridors, Miss. Your room is the fourth door to the right. That is the end of the tour." if they still followed traditions like they did back in the 18th-19th century, Sir Integra most likely lived on this floor as well. The owners of Mansions often took up residents on the highest floor which meant this estate was only 4 floors high. She turned to the greying man and took a small bow.

"Thank you for the tour Walter, much appreciated." when she stood up right again, a small smile graced the elder mans face, his eyes shut.

"You are quite welcome Miss Kumiko. I will now locate you a uniform and will return in a few hours." he ended with before turning on the heel of his black boots, walking down the stairs. Finally leaving the fox spirit alone.

Asami walked down the hall, the sounds of her bare feet hitting the hard floor being the only sound playing off the walls until a faint noise caught her attention. It sounded like wind drafting from a open window. Stopping only a door or two away from her new room, she turned around knowing now no windows lined the inner walls of the Hellsing estate. She was faced with nothing and this made her scowl as her ears lifted to their full extent and began to strain, trying to hear the noise again. Her golden eyes squinted, trying to catch anything that moved.

A rather amused vampire stood at the end of the dark hallway staring back. He barely made a sound when he materialized through the wall yet the fox heard him. She now stood there staring straight back at him but clearly he was faraway enough to the point she couldn't make his figure out from within the shadows. ' _Just like a dog, her hearing is good but her sight is poor.._ '

Relaxing Asami closed her eyes for a second, letting out a sigh. "Large buildings and their sounds traveling capabilities.." she mutter to herself before turning around and closing in the couple of steps to her door. She didn't know what made that noise but it made her feel uneasy. There was just something... eerie out there in the shadows. She gave a short glance before turning the handle and stepping through, closing it behind her. Asami knew if she were to just use her powers, she could of found out **if** there was indeed something there but she knew she shouldn't so she ignored it, for now.

Just as Integra said; her clothes now sat on her bed, cleaned and neatly folded. Asami picked up her old tattered cloak and slipped it on over her head then wrapped the leather black skirt around her hips. Pausing, she lifted her sweater up and begin to unwrap the bandages, needing to see what state the wound was in. There was still a small puncture wound with light bruising to the skin around it but it wasn't nearly as bad then what a human would be experiencing. Asami wasn't surprise to find stitches either. Keeping her sweater up with one hand, she placing her free palm to the wound and begin to concentrate. Purple aura slowly seeped around her hand and she could feel the heat center on the wound. Her teeth clenched as she continue this for a good minute before pushing away the dark magic, not wanting to use it for too long. Looking down once her hand was removed, Asami now saw what looked to be a small gash and nothing more, the stitches gone. Even so she knew her insides will still need time to recover. Kistune or not, it was a vital shot so she decided against the corset still resting on her bed. She pulled her sweater down and proceeded to slip her boots on and buckle them. Picking up her belt she then fixed it to her hips before taking her blades from the container and pushed them into the sheaths. They now sat on the belt behind her in their proper place. Picking up the last piece of her outfit, she pulled on the fingerless black gloves before turning away from the bed. Now geared up she walked to the window. The fox spirit did sleep for more then two days so there was no way she was tired. _'And no way am I just hanging around in a room when I have a few hours to myself.._ '

Unlocking the window she gave them a tug, lifting the large window up with ease before jumping up and perching right on the window seal. Her mind shadowed with thoughts as she stared down at the ground. _'I have my own secrets.. I bet Sir Integra also has her own.. Though I want to find out exactly what it is, I don't want them to find out about mine._. damn.' and with that she jumped, landing four stories down with a light thud. Her body did crouch a little from being sore when her body made contact with the ground. Standing up she took off in a light sprint, not wanting to over do her body during the recovery stage, but wanted enough speed to jump the large fence ahead. Now Asami wasn't running away, no she was a fox of her word, but she needed time to think and what better to do then a lovely run while the sun was setting. The night being her favorite time of the day.

* * *

 **So Alucard was featured but has yet to actually meet Asami face to face. Asami doesn't even know that the Hellsing organization even have vampires for pet(s)! Oh boy, lol. Anyways, I honestly don't know if I captured their character in speech very well.. like.. it's hard, okay!? If I didn't, I am sorry- I tried. ^^;; I wonder if Asami evening jog will get her in trouble? Please leave a review and I am more then game for some insight on opinions on the direction everything is going so far. I do have a major plot already written out but that doesn't mean I can't or wont accept some awesome ideas! Till next time,**  
-Kitt-chan


	4. Collide

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of,"Be My Monster". This chapter gave me some issues, there were so many possibility with it and I think I rewrote portions of it at least three times. I want to thank those who reviewed, I really appreciate it! I hope you all enjoy this, sorta character developing, chapter!**  
\- I do not own Hellsing. All rights reserved to their respective owners. I only own rights to the kitsune, Asami Hitomi.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Collide**

The sun was already falling behind the mansion as the fox spirit broke through the treeline. Avoiding roots, rocks, low hanging branches and brushes while continuing her pace. The wind on her skin felt refreshing as the smells of the forest brought back good memories and less of the negative kind. It had been centuries since Asami had the opportunity to just enjoy nature and not slabs of concrete and bricks. The blood pumping through her only made this more exciting for the fox spirit as her feet padded along the grassy-dirt. She could feel the goofy smile gracing her face as she kicked off her toes, guiding her body off the ground to land on a branch above her. She then launched herself forward to the next one, grabbing a hold of a smaller branch just a few feet away letting the momentum swing her body around. Eyeballing it she released her grip and let herself propel into the air before landing a couple of branches higher up on another tree further ahead. ' _Yup, way better then jumping roof to roof._ '

Tilting her head up she decided to go upward instead of forward. Reaching for the branch above she began to climb the large English Oak tree to the top. Balancing it out on the last thick branch she tested it before deciding that it wouldn't giveaway, she sat down with her legs dangling. From here she could see the moon raising from the horizon and it appeared to be at the First Quarter stage to her disappointment. Though it was only half of a full moon it still looked pretty but a full moon would of been a better site to see. Gradually the stars come into view and Asami glanced over the black mass, reading the astrology. It was indeed identical to her home world with the exception of some of the stars, for they were now dead and invisible from burning for so long. Resting her back against what was left of the tree trunk, she sighed softly, enjoying the alone time with her thoughts as she continued to count the stars.

What Sir Integra offered her was basically what she had already became; A hunter, a assassin.. a murderer. Nothing would change the past so she did not fear it. This was a decision she made long ago that now guided her pathway through life. Asami knew very well she could handle the job and do it quite well, she might add, so she accepted the offer. Yes, working for a organization that didn't kill for riches or revenge would be a positive change on her occupation anyways.

What felt like a hour and a half might of been two hours so Asami knew it was time to return before people took note of her absence. She didn't need a 'scout' team after her or anything thinking she's skipped out of town. Who knew what the boss lady had hidden away under her sleeves. Asami couldn't be the first nor the last supernatural creature hired on board, right? As she stood she gave her body a stretch, her tail arching before swishing out of the bend, before jumping down. Falling to a branch, to another, then another until reaching the dirt floor. The dirt picking up a little when her boots touched.

Taking the same rout back the kitsune kicked off, running a little faster then before to make up for lost time.

 **Meanwhile back at the Hellsing headquarters**

"What do you mean she's missing?" white gloved hands slammed the table as the blonde knight stood up, her cigar tray almost tipping over to the floor.

"I went to drop off her issued uniform and the room was vacate, Sir Integra." the butler explained as he scooted the tray closer to the inner desk top, before placing a cup of tea on the lady's desk.

Integra was sitting back down now, her left hand back up to her face and rubbing the bridge of her nose with aggravation. ' _Would the girl really just jump up and leave?_ ' A sound of heavy boots hitting the hard floor in long strides meant the arrival of Alucard. Maybe he could ease the growing stress levels that she was collecting lately. "Do you feel her presences near by, vampire?"

Her servant didn't skip a beat when responding,"One-hundred yards out, Master. I doubt she's running off for her energy level is increasing. What would you like me to do?"

Sighing with some relief, the knight finally took a sip of her tea, placing the cup down before speaking, "That's good at least. I hope she's not turning out to be like you, taking midnight strolls and causing chaos.." this made Alucard before her grin as amusing thoughts went through his mind. "You and that arrogant expression.. Alucard, give the fox a warning; If she wants to go on a midnight stroll she is to run it by me first. Those are your orders."

"Understood Master." The tall vampire turned around on the heels of his boots, heading back towards the wall he came from. His long red coat shifting above the floor as he walked. Once he reached the wall his body morphed into it, disappearing piece by piece.

Walter watched Alucard leave then stepped forward, concern wrinkles bunching up on his old forehead."If I may speak up, I believe that Miss Kumiko has not a clue of Alucards existence. Will this really be such a good idea Sir Integra?"he had a point but really the vampire and the fox will meant eventually specially since they will work along side one another.

"It will be fine Walter."

"Of course, Sir. More tea?"

"Yes please Walter."

 **Asami's POV  
**

Reaching the gate, Asami pushed off the grassy plane, barely missing the top of the iron fence as she slightly calculated the distance wrong. Just another six inches and it would of tripped her but luckily she still cleared the twelve feet perimeter. Wouldn't of been a fun tumble if the fence did catch her. Touching down on the other side, the assassin didn't skip a beat as she pushed her body forward. Asami needed to, in general, reach about fifteen feet up to reach her floor so using speed as a tool; she guided her body up to the wall. Kicking off of it to propel her to a ledge which she successfully grabbed before yanking herself up quickly. Bracing her body to the wall with boots arched on the small slab, the fox pushed off to the next ledge. ' _Easy enough hehe, just lucky it's a old building with these thick sections of railing_.' Asami commented to herself as she reached her window seal, still open. Grabbing a hold of the window from the inside, the fox slipped herself inside the dark room.

"Fwww that felt great!" she breathed out, a smile on her face as she stood near the window. She felt accomplished that she ran the entire time and reached her destination under ten minutes. Sure her lungs were feeling it and her abdominal was a tad tight but she'd live with it. Turning around she gave the window a tug, closing it.

" **Did you enjoy your run outside of the yard, dog?** " came a remark by a deep voice from within the shadows of Asami's room. So clearly spoken she could of sworn it came from the depths of her mind instead of the space around her.

"Nh!" her voice practically chirped out in a inaudible way. The males voice completely catching her off guard since she didn't sense a presence upon her arrival. Even her tail stiffened and bristled by this surprise. Fixing her composure rather quickly the kitsune turned around and took her stance. Crouching down with both blades drawn and poised in front of her in a blink of an eye. Other then the small noise she made a second ago, she didn't speak for she had no questions or smart remarks. Asami merely waited for the mysterious male to step forth while her eyes scanned the room, corner to corner. The expression on her face clearly stating her frustration toward the fact she could not see this man.

There, a red color distorted from the wall in front of her, near her door. She glanced to the door just to make sure and it showed no movement, it was indeed the wall next to it. Shifting her eyes back to the wall now stood a tall male, she figured him to be around 6'5 tall. The red color turning out to be most of his clothing, the male practically dressed from head to toe in red apparel. "My Master has summon me here to warn you, dog." There it came again. ' _Dog?_ ' this made Asami's eyes squint as well as her ears flatten. His title for her being very close to a insult. Yes foxes are keenly related to canines but she was no lycan beast.. no dog.

Between gritted teeth, almost with a snarl, Asami replied. "What might that be, demon?"he was clearly a demon. Walking through walls was an obvious clue.

Alucard felt quite amused by the fox's responds, more so by her body language. Recalling back to the hallway and how she heard him, he made sure to catch the fox off guard completely this time and succeeded. Striding forward with no rush, the Vampire King stopped once reaching a very uncomfortable distance from the dark hair girl. One red, slightly orange tented eye, watching her from above his glasses for he stood at least four heads taller then her. Peering into gold irises as they stared right back he spoke again. "If you would like to take a midnight stroll then you are to report to Sir Integra first." his lips tugged up into a half slanted smirk, "My Master does not approve of pets running off without permission."

The kitsune tail flicked as she studied the male who now stood too close to her liking, about two feet away and dwarfing her. The feeling of being scolded like a child made her eye twitch and she had to bite back her first remark. He clearly spoke from experience and by the way he called Sir Integra **'Master',** Asami only assumed this man was also a _pet._ With that thought it made her feel more at ease. Asami figured they were on the same team so no harm would come of her, right? Despite the vibe he was radiating, she stood up straight gaining an extra foot in height. She could practically smell the cockiness from him and question her judgment if she was indeed safe,' _Is he itching for something, a fight?_ ' After giving the red dressed man a long look her lips parted."...Fine. I will report to her before leaving the premises."

"Good dog.." satisfied, Alucard turned away, completely oblivious of the reaction he received from Asami caused by his own words. His message was given and the girl appeared to be no threat nor entertaining since she willingly accepted the warning. As he reached the far wall, ready to step into it, a thud noise reached his ears. Glancing to his left as if bored, nearly four inches away was a long curved blade embedded into the wall by at least two inches. This made his lips twitch up into a toothy grin while her words reached him.

"For your information."her voice spoke up, strongly and clear."I am not a dog."

' _She might be entertaining after all._.' He thought to himself as he vanished into the wall, saying nothing in return to her remark. Leaving the kitsune to her dark surroundings and her own troubled thoughts.

 **The next day  
**

The sun sat high in the sky with clouds dangling around it, casting shadows here and there. A partially cloudy day with temperatures set at a comfortable 75 with just enough cool wind to ease those who found a day like this too warm for them. The kitsune on the other hand enjoyed this kind of weather, to Asami it was not hot or cold, just perfect. Men not to far away could be heard barking back and forth to one another, of course not really barking at each other, but giving and relaying orders. The guards were training new recruits today, running through there routines Asami guessed. She watched a group of men trot by, some dragging their feet in protest, as she gave her body a good stretch. Bending her body left and right then front and back, palms flat to the ground. For such a lovely day why skip out on the opportunity to train. While bouncing on her feet to get her heart rate up she watched as the boss lady approached her, the greying butler along her side.

"Are you sure you should be moving around so much with that wound of yours, fox?"

' _At least she doesn't call me a dog_..' Yeah, Asami wasn't going to let that go.. Halting her action, the girl smiled warmly to the lady. Her tail swishing behind her at a slow pace. Unknown to Sir Integra, she'd stay up most of last night healing herself little by little. It took quite awhile duo to her not wanting to use the dark magic for long periods of time. Instead Asami did it in intervals of three minutes every hour or so. Lifting her new obtained black tank top, the fox revealed what looked to be a small scar just to the left of her bellybutton."No need to fret, Sir. See? All better."

"Ah, so you regenerate rather quickly then humans."It was less of a question more of a statement as Integra eyed the girls stomach before looking back up to Asami. "Since you are indeed in better condition, I have a mission for you tonight."

"Oh?" Her smile slanted a little, not sure if receiving a mission within forty-two hours of her new job title was good news or not.

"Nothing special, just another vampire stepping out of line in a small town. I expect it to be a easy mission and to be done quickly. With Alucard, police girl, and you dealing with the undead there should be less causalities and more survivors. In other words, save as many people as you can, understand?"

This was the first time hearing about her other team mates and she contemplated if Alucard was the man who rudely visited her last night. If so, then she wondered how tonight was going to go. "I understand Sir. Kill bad guys, save the humans, and be home for dinner." the fox replied, snickering slightly at her own words.

Integra just lifted a brow at the odd girl before her. For someone thrown into a different dimension and almost dying, she seemed oddly okay with everything, in fact pretty happy. Not questioning the sanity of those who live over a hundred years old, Integra spoke up."Report to my office at eighteen-hundred, no later. Walter has your uniform." Deciding the conversation was done on her end, the knight turned her back toward Asami and begin walking back to the building. Walter outstretched his arms, a pile of neatly folded clothes resting in his hands for Asami.

"Your uniform Miss Kumiko."

"Thank you, but it really isn't necessary. I prefer the robes I came with, if that is okay." Asami felt bad for denying the old guy. He went out of his way to locate a uniform for her and all that..

"I see. You will need to at least wear our insignia." he nudged through the yellow uniform and pulled out a red cloth that already had a embroidered patch on it along with a separate identical patch. He handed it over to Asami and which she gave their insignia a closer look once it was in her hands.

' _Hellsing. We are on a mission from God.. hmm_.' Odd she thought, but it did match the cross that her new boss wore. She guessed since they were fighting 'demons' that they would work for the opposite side. ' _Only makes sense_.' Turning her attention back to Walter she gave a soft bow."Thank you, I appreciate the exception."

"No need Miss. Have a good day." He turned on his heels and stepped off in the same direction Integra took, returning back to the mansion to do who knows what.

Asami watched the man walk away for a moment before returning her attention back to the materials in her hand. "Humans believe in the weirdest things.."she mumbled to herself. This the fox has come to learn through the years, to the point even her own kind have been worshiped. Giving the fabric a light squeeze, it appeared to distort before disappearing. Just as Asami could alter her appearance she could also conceal items in which would become apart of her. Now with free hands the kitsune glanced around for the group of males that ran by her earlier. They were nearing her again, rounding another lap on their non existent track. Grinning a tad, the fox practically skip over to take position a few feet ahead of their gaining cluster. She gave a wave to the men before kicking off the worn down grassy path, leaving them far behind.

* * *

 **Trivia Note: Did you know foxes can retract their claws and Silver foxes are known for being the only fox species to actually climb trees? Asami is based on a silver fox, hint her black tail and ears so it's super fitting that she finds solitude in high places. ALRIGHTY! So she's met the red clad man and first impression is not a great one. His cocky behavior kinda made her want to punch the guy, lol. She finally gets to meet Seras! Seras being the one who saved her back in chapter 2. Also her first mission under the order of the Hellsing organization is coming up, wooot! Should I do my own thing or start following the story plot of Hellsing? Hmmm.. As always please leave a review or comments. :D Till next time,  
-**Kitt-chan


	5. First Mission

**I was too excited to wait so here is another chapter in the same week! A long one too! I will do my best to get another chapter out before the end of the month. Oh by the way- if Asami starts to feel too 'Mary Sue' like just give me a nudge. I don't want to lose views just cause my character becomes** **perfect to the point of annoyance. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this eventful chapter~**  
\- I do not own Hellsing. All rights reserved to their respective owners. I only own rights to the kitsune, Asami Hitomi.

 **NOTE:** _The count down that happens in this chapter is counting down to the time Alucard kills the head vampire. It isn't retorting further back in time or anything- if that makes sense..  
 **WARNING:** Brutal scene ahead - blood shed etc  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: First Mission**

Asami walked down the long hall way, her chest length tattered cloak shifting as she walked passed the paintings and wooden doors till reaching a certain set of doors. She has come to recognize these doors more and more lately, Integra's office. She had arrived early by at least ten minutes and could hear faint conversation already happening in the room,' _Guess the other members have arrived early too?_ '. She thought to herself as she lifted her hand and gave a soft ripple of knocks on the door with her knuckles.

"You may enter." called out the familiar female voice of Sir Integra. The conversation that the boss lady was having now silenced by her arrival.

Her black fingerless gloved hand turned the knob and open the door, swinging it open and stepping through before closing it quietly behind her. The only other person in the room with the blonde knight wan another short hair blonde. The yellow uniform hugged the girls figure and Asami wondered if Walter was offering her a similar outfit earlier. ' _I hope not._.' it wasn't that the outfit was ugly.. it was just too revealing for the assassin. Sure the kitsune wore a skirt but it wasn't form fitting nor short. Besides that leggings covered her skin all the way up to her waist, not just mid-thigh. Stepping up to the desk and taking up the empty space to the left of the girl, Asami gave a light bow with her head toward Integra."Eighteen-hundred as ordered, Sir."

"Very good, Kimi Kumiko meet Seras Victoria. She saved your life the other day."

Asami turned to give the slightly taller girl a better look and golden irises met deep blue ones and a soft smile.

"Thank you for saving me, Miss Victoria." she gave her respects, giving the blonde before her a soft bow of the head as well.

"You're quite welcome and oh no need to call me Miss. Hehe, Seras is just fine." Seras lifted her hand out for a shake an Asami took it out of respect. Normally a exchange of words were enough and usually the fox wouldn't exchange in physical confrontation but this Seras Victoria saved her life after all. The shake was strong but not too strong, enough for Asami to understand that Seras was more then a mere human being.. but _what_ she could not tell. Seras spoke again, "Master will be here any second. I am glad you are feeling better!"and with that the connection broke, both their gloved hands falling back to their sides. Very shortly after, and before Asami could ask why the blonde used the word 'Master', the assassin could feel the atmosphere shift. The abnormally tall red dressed man phased through the wall behind Integra's desk, glasses and a large hat covering most of his features.

"Nice to have you in our presences, Servant." came the some what irritated voice of Integra's. "Do take position in front of my desk so we can start."As requested by his Master, Alucard stepped around and took up the space between his fledgling and the assassin, dwarfing both lady's. "The assignment tonight is to search and destroy. This vampire has already caused significant amount of damage to this small town and needs to be annihilated.. and Alucard-" piercing set of icy blue eyes stared daggers into the vampire before her desk, "I want survivors. Human. Survivors. Understand me?" a nervous chuckle escaped the blonde who stood on the right side of the man. She was rubbing the back of her head while giving one of those sheepish grins, clearly a victim to what the boss lady was implying.

Ignoring the action near him, Alucard gave a grin himself. "Of course Master. As you wish."

While this was going on Asami stood on the left side of the vampire, quietly observing. When Integra glanced her way, the fox gave a nod. Clarifying silently that she understood the orders, remembering their conversation earlier that day. Her thoughts were troubling her and so she lacked the up-beat attitude specially since Alucard enter the room, ' _Seras calls this demon a Master? Alucard calls our boss 'Master'... What are they?_ '. Asami's shifted just lightly, mentally pushing away thoughts that will shadow her concentration right now. She personally didn't understand why they were plaguing her so much. She was ready to head out whenever her teammates were and get the ball rolling.

Crimson eyes glanced at her behind glasses, going unnoticed. The Nosferatu beside her analyzed her body language and contemplated on seeing what was on the assassin's mind. He decided against it, not even sure if he could read the minds of a fox demon. ' _I will try that on a different day_.' he declared to himself as his eyes looked forward again, watching Integra stand up and tower of the desk of hers.

"Here are the coordinates." Integra pointed to a map on her desk. From what the kitsune could tell, it was only couple hours away from London but not sure how far from this estate. "A vehicle already awaits out front. Do no fail me! You are all dismissed."

 **3 hours later  
**

The car stopped on a lonely deserted road outside of the location. Alucard stepped out first followed by Seras then Asami. There was very little chat in the drive there and no real method was made clear to Asami on how they will work as a team. This didn't bother her to much since working as a individual was more natural to her anyway.

"Police girl, take Kimi with you and see what damage is done to this town. I will hunt down and take care of the head vampire.."Came Alucards deep voice, giving orders before stepping off ahead. Clearly wanting to journey on his own to take care of the so called _head vampire_. ' _Apparently he too rather work alone._.'

Seras halted up her rather huge gun on her shoulders and turned to Asami, stopping the fox thoughts on that subject from continuing."Ready?"

Asami eyed the huge gun. ' _I_ _s this the gun that killed those ghouls? I know she is strong but.. this thing is massive.._ ' The assassin, knew they fought with these kind of weapons and the world around her back home was evolving them. It was something she knew was going to happen as time progressed but Asami missed the forgotten days when spears and swords were the common weapons.

Without answering Seras question, Asami asked her own,"May I ask, what are you and Alucard?"It was time for Asami to know, this detective game was starting to irritate her. She watched Seras raise a brow, as if taken back by the fact that the fox didn't know. Turning to walk, Seras began to explain as Asami followed along side her, heading in the direct of the town.

"We are vampires." that was the first statement. "Ya' I know, vampires that fight vampires right? But yeah, we do.."

"From your reaction to Sir Integra back in her office and how you call that man a _Master_.. did he sire you?"

"Sire? Oh um, yeah. I guess that is a proper term for it." Her blue eyes scanned the ground as they walked, relaying her memories."My Master saved my life."

' _Ah.. who would of figured him to have a soft spot_.' Asami thought manually as she looked on ahead. Watching the tree lines and keeping her wits about her encase something were to happen. From what Asami understood of the tall dark man was the fact that he was a cocky and arrogant demon, rudely insulting her with a nickname she did not ask for. Which brought up another question to mind..

"Did you want to be a vampire, Seras?" it was a touchy question Asami assumed and it wouldn't upset her if the blonde decided against answering it.

"When offered I was a little unsure, I mean.. I really didn't know what the monsters around me were at the time it all went down."she gave a light pause, as if searching for the right words,"What I understood was that I didn't want to die. So yeah, I guess I did want to be a vampire since death would of been the other opti-"

"Shhh."Asami cut the girl off, her black fox ears flexing above her head as her golden irises scanned the dark greenery surrounding them. Another rustle and a crack of twigs came and this time Seras heard it. Silently cursing to herself on not being more alert, the vampire tugged on the strap of her Harkonnen, pulling it down to rest into her arms. She handled the massive cannon like rifle as if it was a mere hand gun and got ready.

"I think we have visitors.."came Asami's voice quietly, "You take ground level, I will take the sky." she finished whispering while tugging the baggy part of her cloak around her neck up to her face, covering her nose and lips, before extending up. Her small figure vanishing in a blur from Seras side as if she transported but in reality she just kicked off the ground to the branches above.

 **Alucard's POV**

The air around him held a strong and unpleasant odor as the Vampire King stepped through the town, a small breeze wafting through causing his hat and duster to shift with it, black waves of hair dancing beneath the hat. Lifting his right hand, without even looking in that general direction, he fired the Jackal and killed a few straddling ghouls that reached for him while on his stroll. He could feel the vampire's energy level ahead, another weakling claiming to be all mighty and trying to obtain a army to fight for him ' _Pathetic_..'.

As Alucard reared the corner of a small business building, he finally caught site of the head vampire. The mans arms opened wide and the upper half of his body bowed toward the Vampire King, the suit upon the mans figure appearing to be rather classy type. "Welcome- welcome, Alucard. I was awaiting your arrival. I do hope you have enjoyed your walk through my town?"

"Heh, you must be the towns governor. You have let the place go I am afraid, it reeks to much for my taste.." honestly the smell did not bother him for he has smelt worse things in the past but this didn't stop him from trying to find entertainment in the man. After all the towns governor will die shortly by his hand anyways.

"Ooh I am touched, I will surely take note of that. May we begin our ' _meeting_ ' then?"

The way the man chose his words made Alucards lips tug up into a grin, he was on the edge of laughter. " **Lets**."

With the declaration of battle the Governor clapped his hands together, as if cheering on a scene, as a horde of the undead town folk came rushing around him, throwing themselves to Alucard. This made the once grinning Nosferatu lips flatten into a line. Alucard wanted to fight this so called ruler of this town but like all sad excuse of a vampire; he used his minions to fight.

"Pitiful.." Alucard grumbled as he lifted both his hands, the Casull and Jackal aimed at the ghouls. With precise aim and with no visual difficulty, one loud shot after another was heard and the bodies began to fall. Most of the bullets barring holes in the peoples skulls as he advanced forward. "Pitiful low life." his deep voice continue to retort as he made his way closer. The Governor was beginning to feel unsure of himself and less powerful as more of the ghouls fell before him. Thinning out the distance between him and the monster.

Rushing to his hip, he pulled out his own gun and fired at the demon, the bullet luckily hitting Alucard in the forehead and halting his movement. "Ha! Take that you Hellsing trash!" he screamed out as he continue to unload the clip into the vampire. Bullets showering upon him, leaving gaping holes in his torso and half of his face now missing. A clicking noise became audible as the well dressed man fingers continue to pull the trigger, declaring his gun has run out of bullets to fire.

"Is that all?" sounded out the rumbling of the Nosferatu voice quickly followed by insane laughter. "That is all you have? Bullets!?" The shadowy distorted figure of Alucard asked while his face began to restore. No longer framed by glasses or a hat, wild black hair shifting around his face as a single glowing red eye stared from the depths. His left hand lifted as he continue to laugh at the pathetic vampire before him as the man began to beg.

"Wait-wait! We can figure something ou-out right!? No need to kill meee I am useful, I am a leader!"The laughter silenced and the now fully regenerated Vampire King stood before him with a straight, slightly disgraced, expression on his face as he took in the Governors pathetic cries.

"A sad excuse of a vampire like you are not needed.."he pulled the trigger before the Governor could register his words completely, the bullet dispersing through his head at such a close range barely left anything behind as the man fell back against the wall.

 **50 Meters Away & 15 minutes ago  
**

Asami's curved blades dug into the dead persons throat with much effort, slashing it successfully off its shoulders. The body slumping as blood gushed out of the now headless body. Kicking off the ground she halter her body up into the trees again, scouting out for the next ghoul. ' _So much for survivors.. this place is crawling with way to many of the dead_.' Thought Asami as she caught site of another small bundle of ghouls while she ran through the tree's. Stationing herself a few trees away, she quickly estimated the distance and gave her right hand a flick, the long curved blade flew out of her fingers and made impact with a tree just a few inches away from the dead mans head. ' _Shit! ..I missed_.' Cursing under her breath she stepped down from the branch and landed only a few feet away from the beings. Only having one knife on her she tossed it to her right hand, and gave the handle a squeeze. _  
_

The corpses growled at the fox as they charged at her while at the same time the assassin kicked off the ground, jumping into the air to use gravity to her advantage. Slamming down upon the first one, her knife easily slid into the space of its chest, piercing the heart. As the body went limp she pulled away, her feet skidding on the dirt a few itching before kicking off again. Charging at the next one she closed the two feet gap and dug her kukri into the throat of a woman, having to apply more pressure she felt the muscle and vertebra let go to her demand, cutting her head clean off and letting the blood spray out freely. Not skipping a beat Asami twisted her body in a fluid motion, making a 180'degree turn to face the last one, to only suddenly stop in her tracks.

A small fragile girl stood before her, body hunched and skin decaying. The medium length brown hair covered the soulless eyes but the stench and appearance of her was enough to tell Asami that this child was a ghoul. ' _She is just a kid.._ ' her body tensed as the kid shuffled forward, apparently having trouble due to its broken leg. No doubt received when the kid was being attacked.. ' _Just a kid._. _Seriously!?_ ' Asami took a step back as the girl shuffled closer.

 _'Com'on, get your head together.. she's just.. a ghoul_.' Asami tried to talk to herself, reassure herself of the action she must commit right here, right now.

"Fuck this.."Her breath cursed as the fox turned to the tree next to her, yanking the blade out. With both kukri now within her grasp she faced the small girl, maybe thirteen years of age. Closing in the gap she pulled the girl to her and pushed the blade into the tiny chest at the same time."I am so sorry.."The girl gave out a gurgling cry as she twisted her blade,"-shh it's _time to sleep now_." The body went limp in her arms and Asami stepped away and sheathed her knives, her eyes shadowed with bangs casting over her face. The bastard that did this, so cold-heartily change a child into a corpse, is now on her shit list.

While distracted a ghoul crept up behind Asami and yanked her arm around, sinking its teeth into clothed flesh. With enough strength it didn't matter that the sweater even existed, its teeth dug right in. "Fuck!"Asami cried out and twisted her arm, "Get the bloody hell of me!" she ordered the ugly thing as her free hand gripped the dead mans hair, yanking it. Hair came with her fingers and she questioned herself on why she even thought that would work. Angling her body as she stumbled back, she griped the hilt of her blade and unsheathed one kukri, quickly forcing the knife into the guys skull only to hiss as she felt the sharp edge nip her as well. The body went limp and she tugged her arm free, her knife coming along with her. Grunting she bit her lip and pulled the blade out from her flesh as the blood oozed out, it was only a few inches away from the bone but enough that it broke through to the other side. A thought came to her as she stared at the fresh wound, blood leaking to her elbow to drip down to the bloody grass.

"I wonder if tainted blood can harm me?"this was a predicament she has never been through before. Her knife has tasted many of the undead towns people and the man she just put down had bleed directly on the wound. Taking a deep breath, Asami decided this wasn't the time to ponder on it, besides thinking too much got her into this predicament to begin with. While sheathing her blade once more, the kitsune caught a noise. A semi loud gun fire lead by many more went off not to far from her location. Noting the action must be in town the fox spirit knew she must be close. Holding her right arm, the fox kicked off to the direction she was going earlier.

 **Seras POV - 100 Meters Away 10 minutes ago  
**

"Kimi! Where did you go!?" Called out Seras as the young vampire trotted along, her gun holstered up on her shoulders encase she needed to use it quickly. Seras knew that Asami was a fox spirit-demon-thing but she didn't know if she could handle a horde on her own. Asami had to be rescued from one before and nearly died after all. Hearing a groaning noise near her cut off the vampires train of thought and while scanning she tugged her Harkonnen down, getting ready to take aim.

The ghoul pushed through the brush and stretched its rotting flesh out to the blonde girl, the empty but glowing sockets staring in her direction while its jaw fell open to make another gurgling noise. Taking in a useless breath, since breathing is useless for the nonliving, she concentrated then pulled the trigger. The persons chest practically melting away to the bullet and leaving a gaping hole as the body crumbled to the ground. Seras felt bad for these people and she knew Integra will be pissed about this if they didn't find any unharmed civilians but Seras not having time to think on this any further as another ghoul stumbled out. Aiming up her sites she took in another worthless breath..

 **Asami's POV now 5 minutes ago to present  
**

Breathing hard with blood dripping from her right hand, Asami skipped over the building tops. She finally made it into town and could hear gun firing in this direction. Fighting monsters that literally had no care for the world but to sink its teeth into flesh really made this a challenge compared to the bar-fights and bullets. The tips of her fingers started to tingle, ' _That can't be good._.' she noted to herself before reaching the ledge of the building. Clearing another gap and landing on a smaller building she gave her body a roll, tumbling to help the fall since her right arm was practically useless. A scream called out from the alleyway she just jumped over and so the kitsune hurried over to the edge to look. Sure enough a small size family occupied the small tunnel and a medium size cluster of ghouls were closing in on the space. A father, mother, and a child had their backs to a dead end and the father was doing his best to hold his family close as he must of figured out that his family's lives would end here.

Cursing again for what could be the millionth time tonight, the assassin stood and jumped down, becoming the only thing standing between the family and the undead horde. Without her right hand working correctly the fox knew this was going to be even more of a challenge. With glaring gold eyes and a snarl on her face, Asami ran forward. The knife jamming into the first beings chest, successfully stabbing the heart before pulling out, blood gushing. Swishing her hand away the blood on the blade splattered to the ground as her body twisted to take another the next foe. The blade made contact with a neck slicing through it with some effort.

Since she wasn't bleeding to death and could actual see properly, this was much easier then the first time she fought such a large quantity of undead people. Using a person's body she kicked off of it and did a flip, making some distances between her and the amount left. ' _Six, seven, eight.._ ' Asami counted. What was she to expect, she was in the town now where more of the ghouls would reside, right?

Glancing, she checked on the hurdled up family and felt revealed that no ghouls have made there way to them. Turning to fight again she almost stumbled back, one of the ghouls swinging his arms toward her. Catching her footing she gave the rotting body a kick to the waist, sending the body to the side of the brick wall, the wall cracking under the weight of impact. She knew that wouldn't kill it but at least it was out of her face. The fox flipped her blade around and gave this one more try, flicking her wrist, the blade went flying and this time successfully piercing the persons chest. The body went limp and fell to the floor with her blade still jammed into it. Retrieving her other knife on the sheath to her right, Asami ran forward again ready to slash and stab as much as she can to keep to Sir Integra's commands; **Save as many as you can.**

Just as her blade dug deep into a mans chest the group before her stiffen, let out a sickening cry then dispersed, their blood coating the wall and Asami. The fox just stood there staring in the growing puddle of blood left behind. The only sign that people once existed here.. the fox slowly blinked, coming back to reality as the thick smell of metallic begin to seep in, ' _Great.. this really reeks.._ ' her amazing canine sense of smell not being so amazing to have right now, more so then she'd ever wish for. The sheer amount was making her nose sting and head begin to pound.

"Kimi, there you are!" came Seras voice and the fox looked up, taking in the figure of the young vampire in the opening of the alleyway. Seras stared at Asami, seeing all the blood around her. "Oh wow..Uh, Master must of killed the head vampire." she stated obviously but it did answer the kitsune silent question.

"That is why they just **blew** up then." Asami more like stated then question as she walked forward, grabbing her blade from a blood pool, then past the rather clean looking blonde compared to her dripping bloody form. Her tail low and ears flatten, blood stains were even on her exposed faced. "I saved some civilians, you look way more presentable then me.. you should deal with them."

"I uh.. not so sure of that-" Seras began to question as the amount of blood around her was messing with her but the kitsune cut in before she could finish.

"If they saw me, some were-beast looking human dripping in blood of their friends and town people.. You really think they want to talk to me let alone look at me?"She only stated the truth and Seras gave a nod, agreeing before turning to walk down the alleyway. The young vampire tunneling her vision to prevent the blood from effecting her too much.

Stepping off to where the noise of gun fire once sounded off, she rounded a corner and came into view of Alucard standing over a basically headless man. The scene was odd to her, were there was once bodies now were pools of blood and from what she could figure; there must of been a lot of bodies. Yet this red dressed demon stood completely unharmed, not even a stain on his apparel.

Stepping through the puddles of blood not phased by this or at least ignoring it, Asami approached Alucard just in time to see him release the male's body. She didn't even notice that it was off the ground till the body slid down the wall. She eyed the filthy creature, the one who probably turned that child into a monster.. but there was nothing she could do but watch as the mans body before her shifted into the wind, becoming dust. Recollecting her thoughts she turned to stare at the back of the red demons duster, ' _Was he just feeding on a vampire? Do vampires feed on vampires?_ 'not sure how she felt about that she kept her distance by a couple of feet while watching Alucard tilt his head to face her. Those crimson eyes staring at her with no hostility but no excitement either, they just looked to her, taking in her bloodied appearance.

"We found some survivors, a small family. I really doubt there is anymore.."Despite all that just happen to Asami she was still calm and voice was not shaky, unknown to many, Asami has been through worse. Death wasn't something new to her, killing actual monsters was and the assassin could feel just how much energy it took from her tonight. She watched the Vampire before her blink then stand completely facing her. Her eyes drifted to his mouth, expecting blood to be stained there, but there was none. His body shifted and he walked right past her, only taking in half of his body as he stroll on by because he was so tall compared to her.

"Good. I will report the information to Sir Integra." Alucard replied to her report as he walked past.

' _That's all..? No 'good dog'?_ ' He didn't mock her or call her any titles. Asami expected something more lively out of the cocky and arrogant vampire she has slowly become to know.

After a few paces away Alucard tilted his head back, speaking without really turning in her direction. "And dog, you are really going to need a bath, you reek."then he bellowed with laughter of his own statement, acting like his old self again.

Asami thought too soon that she earned some sort of respect from the demon,"I am NOT A DOG!"she screamed at his back. Her reply only made his laugh echo more with amusement. Tightening her fists, ignoring the pulsating pain as her right hand clenched, the kitsune charged after the Vampire King ready to make a point. She strolled right up to his back, grabbed his coat and gave it a yank getting the tall ass vampires attention while he continued to laugh, the buildings around them bouncing with his echo. "I am a kitsune! A fox dammit, not some wereWOLF,-" Alucard turn his attention to her as she continued ranting on, no longer laughing. His eyes stern with seriousness,"-and for fucking sake I am NOT A DOG!" Stern piercing gold irises met crimson ones as she stared up at him and he stared down at her. Her lips lifted into a snarl of some sort while Alucards lips stayed in a thin line. Silence expanded on till finally the fox spirit took in just how close she was to Alucard. Her body was pressed right up against him, black on black. Feeling her cheeks warm up she broke the staring contest her and Alucard was apparently participating in and stepped back. Black uneven bangs covering most of her face as her head lowered, she was staring at the puddle of blood she was standing in. It was too dark to make out a reflection but then again she didn't want to see herself in this state anyways. ' _I'm fuckin' stupid_..' her mental voice scolded her as she bit her lower lip unconsciously out of bad habit while her eyes concentrated on the quarter moon reflection.

Alucard noticed the fox demeanor altering after they stood there in silence for a whole minute once she was done ranting of course. He must admit, her storming up to him and expressing the thoughts on her mind so abruptly did catch him off guard but it was the fact she was so brave enough to do so that made him question his own responds. Even before he could speak or do a action a soft red glow appeared on the dark haired girls slightly pale features and this made his eye brows raise in questioning while the small fox stepped away from him. Not but a minute ago he could feel the hatred for him and now she was _blushing_ at him? Eying her for just a moment more he caught the slight action of her taking in her bottom lip, a fang exposed and digging into flesh as she bit it yet not enough to draw blood. ' _What a shame._.'

Just as he was about to break the awkward silence Asami's body stepped forward in a rush, right past him in silence. The splashing sound that her boots made being the only sound bouncing around them. Asami walked away from him with nothing else to say and Alucard watched her leave while frowning to himself. ' _A very odd demon indeed.._ '

* * *

 **FEW! That was a LONG chapter and a very eventful one. Not only did she accomplish saving a family but she even got into Alucards face- quite literally. These feelings she is experiencing.. I wonder where they will lead.. OH and I understand that Asami can come off a little Mary Sue like with her already having experience killing things and handling things better then most people. She is a few hundred years old AND a kitsune.. kitsunes can be a little OP. I will do my best to change what I can but I have already limited her compared to what she used to be like.. yeah. Suggestions and opinions are always welcome. Please review, comment, fav, follow, critic and all that amazing stuff! I really appreciate it! Till next time~  
** Kitt-chan


	6. A Hunt

**Welcome to the sixth chapter of,"Be My Monster". I keep forgetting to place warning info and applied notes that matter. I think of them when I am not writing then I forget them when I do write. Edits have been made to previous chapters, they now have warnings etc. Also I did some edits to the last chapter because I noticed I accidentally had Alucard and Seras speak her real name. That was not intentional and a big mess up! That has been fixed.**

 **So, I've been balancing out the idea of either following in foot with the Hellsing story plot or not. It can work, specially since this story plot of mine takes place before the "Battle Of London". If it has gone unnoticed, Sir Integra in fact has both or her eye and Seras has yet to unlock her full potential. Eager to know the readers thoughts on this, 'Should I or should I not?'. I know many stories portray this and if it has been done enough I will avoid it and try my own route. =)**

No real warning for this chapter. Of course it is mature for a reason but nothing brutal, bloody, rape like blah blah. Just language/etc  
\- I do not own Hellsing. All rights reserved to their respective owners. I only own rights to the kitsune, Asami Hitomi.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Hunt  
**

It was a pleasant evening, another slightly cloudy and around 70' degrees kind of day with the temperature still dropping since night fall was upon them. Of course the Hellsing's solders were using this to their advantage and at this time were prancing around outside training. Running around, excising, screaming at each other, and of course doing drills. Asami watched from the roof top instead of ground level like last time, staring at their bodies as they moved about. Her mood still cloudy from her first mission with the Hellsing Organization even though it was a couple days ago.

Leaning back, Asami position herself against the roof now laying down on the slightly slanted structure. Her eyes glazing over the slowly deeming light of the sky before lifting up her right arm toward it, giving her hand a squeeze as if trying to grab a cloud from up above. The bite mark and stab wound that took place the night of the mission were long gone. Oddly left behind was not unblemished skin like usual but black streaks. Starting from where the bite used to be and it wrapped around her forearm like a jagged tattoo that had no guidance. As if a drunk artist was merely following her veins. Asami didn't understand why but she only assumed it was the tainted blood that caused it. Lifting up her other hand she placed it over the invisible bite like she had done for the last couple of nights and focused her energy. Purple hues bubbled out of her left hand and seeped into her right arm, she could feel the tingling sensation as the dark magic swirled around her arm. Despite doing this at least twice for the past few days, fixing the wounds completely on the following day, the marks still stood ground. Frowning she pulled her hand away and brought the forearm of her marked arm to her eyes, covering her view as the wind played against her exposed flesh. Twirling her long hair around her head, the thin black 'sweats' and black 'tank top' allowing the wind plenty of excess.

 _"What makes a ghoul, a ghoul? If it is a vampire killing a mortal, why does it not change them into one of their own? Why these undead corpses?" Asami asked with a cold stare. Curiosity was their in her words but her expression appeared to be bored._

 _"That is a common question I seem to be asked a lot lately," came Integra's reply before responding to the question."Unlike the books, if the victim is not a pure one- a virgin of the opposite sex, they cannot become a vampire. Just walking corpses that can no longer enter the gates of heaven or the pits of hell. Their soul belonging to the one that changed them, taking orders from their leader and no ones else, just like puppets; A empty walking shell of who they used to be.." she paused to take a long drag of the fat cigar between her lips, letting the smoke waft away with the wind._

 _"I see.. " Asami spoke up before Integra could continue, already understanding but it still troubled her. Her jaw clenched and it didn't go unnoticed by the Knight before her who watched her like a hawk._

 _"What is troubling your mind, fox? Killing those ghouls only did them a favor, they can not be changed back to the person they used to be."_

 _"A girl."The kitsune replied shortly, her voice taunt. Her eyes lifted from the ground upon realization she was staring at it causing her gold emotionless irises, just like her expression, to look Integra in the eyes. If it wasn't for her clenching her jaw just seconds ago and those eyes searching the floor for answers, Sir Integra wouldn't of noticed that the fox spirit was troubled by something. Just merely quiet then her oddly upbeat self. "I had to put down a child." It came out of her mouth as if stating to a mother that her sibling stole something from her. If this was a family ordeal of course but it was not, this was talking about a kid who was clearly torn of her innocents then changed to a monster with no remorse of a future that could of been._

 _"...Hm. It is rare but not new." The blonde sighed, running a gloved hand through her long locks, her spectacles reflected the dim over light of the moon for just a moment. "They normally slaughter rather then change the little ones.."Asami caught the glance to her arm that the icy-blue eyes of Integra made,"I see you are injured?"the subject now changed._

 _Lifting her arm, Asami pulled back the material revealing a gash wound with punctures around it. There was no blood, nor did the wound seem fresh but it indeed happen that night. "I was bitten. I had to put **it** down and misjudged, stabbing through my own flesh to put end the ghouls life."_

 _"A bite of a ghoul normally changes mortals."_

 _"I am no human so there is no use to worry."_

Even so, it didn't explain why marks stained her skin. Sighing under her breath she slid her arm away from her forehead, revealing the sky to her eyes once more but a shadow obstructed her view and this made her eyes squint. It took a second for her mind to comprehend the silhouette but when it clicked Asami sat up quick, twisting so her feet now sat beneath her. She straddled the roof like a cat with their fur standing on end but she had no fur just long strains of black hair flowing in the small current of wind.

"In what honor do I receive such a presents of yours?" Asami scowled out, "The sun has not sat fully beyond the horizon, how does a vampire stand before me?" Even if it has been days with no sign of the Hellsings trump card, she still did not want to see him. Specially since she froze up like she did that night.. Stories told of how vampires perished to ashes in the sun but this was not her world and wouldn't surprise her if the sun actually did nothing to them.

"The sun doesn't bother me I just despise it."came his amusing deep voice as tented glasses reflected the light until his chin titled down, the large brimmed hat casting his face once more into shadows. He knelt down to one knee to become level with the kitsune as a semi toothy grin graced his face, his red trench like coat waving around him as the wind played with it. "Your arm," his voice seemed to demand as his white gloved hand lifted out toward the assassin. "I see it has healed but not without leaving beauty marks."A light chuckle escaped him as his hand continue to wait, extended for the kitsune to take a hold of.

Ignoring the weird gesture of his and the not so humorous comment, Asami stood up straight and for once she was towering over the red demon even if it was for a split second. In a blink of a eye, Alucard lifted himself from the roof and restored the balance of being the tallest. "Heh, My arm is fine." she spoke the truth. It did not sting nor trouble her when she trained with it early. The tainted blood must of just stained her and Asami felt sure if she continue to force the marks away they will eventually disappear. "It does not cause me any troubles."

"Even so, let me see it."he did not ask, he commanded. This made Asami's eyes narrow and ears tilt back slightly, ' _What gives him right to order me around? Like hell if I am just going to hand over my arm to him.._ '

As if reading her mind Alucard with inhuman quickness grasped her arm, not waiting for Asami to willingly let him see it. He twisted her forearm to see the underside, not minding the hiss that the kitsune gave in responds to his not so gentle handling while he eyed it. Following the black ink like markings that resembled veins that traveled over her skin, wrapping around even past her elbow and up to her shoulders. "It is odd. The ghouls blood wants to infect you but you cannot be infected so it is raging war beneath your skin." He stated, speaking smoothly while lifting her arm out straight now but angled upward, smelling the odd mixture as her skin was only a few inches from his nose.

"If the sun does not combust you I will.. get your hands OFF me."the once stunned fox now threaten but it went with no recognition for Alucard ignored her. This made her chest rumble with a low growl and tail bristle behind her. "You doubt me, demon?" Again Asami was ignored as he tugged her arm further up, making the fox now stand on her toes as his lips touch her arm, those red eyes peering over his glasses to look into hers. Asami caught the slightest touch of something sharp against her skin and her cheeks began to burn. ' _That's it.._.' clenching the fist of her untouched arm she let her energy spark, golden irises shifting to crimson as her hand shot up in a ball of fire, the flames ticking her elbow because the fire reached that high. Thrusting her arm around, taking aim for his gut with the inflamed appendage, she applied full force into her punch wanting to bury her arm within his intestines but the contact was never made. Her hand swapped at the air like a cat to a toy and she blinked in pure confusion before rage built up within her once more. Twisting her torso as her feet slid beneath her, she came face to face with a wide grinning Alucard who only cupped her chin to keep her head there. Her body falling forward onto his meaning he was no longer standing straight or she was floating but most likely, he was hunching to accommodate the height difference. The white gloves smooth on her skin as the fingers beneath them tighten, forcing her to stare into his gaze merely two inches away. Glasses no where to be seen so nothing was blocking those crimson orbs as she now stood so close her nose touched his.

"My, you look even more enchanting with red then gold. What other secrets do you contain?"His voice was almost singing as his eyes stared into the red depths before him. Alucard knew of her fire abilities, he stood in the shadows watching her parade her powers to his Master the day of her arrival but he did not see this trait. This irked his curiosity more which made him want to play with the foxes strings even more.

Growling Asami flashed her own incisors to the demon in front of her as he kept a hold of her face, the grin almost rivaling his own. Her cheeks still warm from the shear closeness of their faces, not to mention from his lips on her flesh just a second ago but she brushed that to the back of her mind. He was too fast for her, if she swung again what would stop him from shifting away just like he did so she stood her ground. "Secrets are meant to be kept as such.. now let me go." she commanded the Vampire King just like he did to her while both of her hands now lit up in flames but it was short lived. As soon as her right hand engulfed in her power it began to burn. Clinching her eyes shut she drew in a wobbly breath and forced her fox fire to relinquish quickly but even as the flames died her arm continued to sting. Asami could feel that Alucard was no longer holding her there and she took a uneven step back, creating distance. Her eyes still closed and jaw now clenched.

Alucard let her go the moment she took in a breath of pain, his gaze landing on her right arm as steam rose off where the markings are. "Am I to assume you meant to burn yourself?" he stated as he watched Asami gather herself before him. The fox open her eyes, gold irises once more. ' _What a shame, red really suits her._ '

"No. It was fine!"she answered strongly but then began to mumble toward the end."I don't understand it.." This really confused the kitsune for never has she ever had her power betray her. ' _Why..?_ '

"I told you already, the blood is raging war within you."his voice was stern but collected, and despite the choice of words sounding like he cared his tone said other wise. She eyed him again as he appeared to answer a silent question of hers but she did not confront him on it,' _Wouldn't be surprised if a vampire can read minds.. heh, I'll have to fix that_.'

Ignoring him altogether, Asami stepped past him and up to the edge of the roof and jumped off. Not wanting to continue this for she wanted to be alone with her own thoughts. Even so Alucard followed in pursuit with no remorse. As her foot touched down on the grassy plane in a elegantly fashion as if she stepping off the last step of a staircase and not the roof top, so did Alucard's.

"Go away." she growled to the vampire as she began to walk off toward the gates.

"No."came the quick and slightly bored tone.

Taking in a breath she turned to him and jabbed a finger into his black vest right below his red looking scarf. "What is your problem, eh!?" her day was going rather well till he appeared. Sure, her mind was foggy with thoughts of the markings but now this- What else will her arm not do? Is it fixable? Now this red demon stalked her with no signs of listening to her demands to leave her be. Asami just wanted to be alone to figure this new predicament out, go somewhere to see if she even can fix it without prying eyes, and he was not making this easy.

Alucard waved her delicate looking fingerless gloved hand away like a bothersome fly before speaking,"Nothing is _my_ problem. It is you who has a problem, fox. A ghouls bite would of changed any mere mortal."he was so blunt.' _Why did he have to be so blunt_?' Asami chewed the inside of her cheek while staring daggers at the man. ' _Goddamn it!_ ' Asami fumed in her brain.

"Then why do you stalk me? Why do you ignore my plead to leave me alone? You know I am no mortal human so it should not of been a surprise to you that it didn't effect me like one."

His lips twitched up into a smirk."I heard nothing of a plead and even though you are not a human, in fact something I have never had the opportunity to lay my hands on before, the blood has infected you nonetheless. Which makes you my top priority.. but If you would like to beg I will not stop you." throughout his speech the smirk grew into a toothy grin once more, those blood colored eyes seeming to glow the more the sun set behind her, into a orangesh-tone.

' _Oh now he wants to be smug_.' Asami's eyes flatten into a glare as her lips pursed up. "Like hell if I'm going to beg to you."

Honestly Alucard didn't understand why this girl captivated him so much but she certainly did. He did not see Asami in action during the mission but the way she walked upon his battle field, drenched in blood with a stone expression, was tantalizing. If the blood was fresh from a human and not some dead beat bodies, he had no doubt it might of been arousing even. It had been years since a sight like that triggered something within him and not to forget the fact of how she so boldly approached him. Strong, prideful, and skilled. Since then Alucards thought were tainted with the fox demon and once he heard about this wound of hers he wanted to see it even before he was ordered to do so. Integra mentioned that the fox had not allowed a doctor to see it and kept it wrapped up in bandages. A hint she was hiding something and indeed she was. This gave Alucard even more of a reason to ' _stalk_ ' the kitsune.

Asami finally cut the eye contact and turned away, heading for the gates once more. Her hair freely whipping in the wind behind her like a untamed piece of cloth dancing upon the breeze. Alucard paced behind her keeping in stride but a few steps behind. Even without her glancing behind to see if he was indeed following her, she knew he was there.

"Give me two hours." came her low voice, eyes still set ahead and pace not slowing down. The gates only eight to ten feet away from the kitsune now. ' _Screw permission_..'

His eyes squinted at the thin black tank top that did little to hide the curves of the assassin torso unlike her usual apparel before a motion drew him to the back of her head. She tilted her head back and gave him a glance similar to what he did to her the night of her first mission.

Without turning all the way Asami spoke, "and .. **Don't follow me**."

Alucards eyes widen for a split second as his lips fell to a scowl at the moment Asami's body jolted forward to the point of blurring. He caught a short glance of her form already on the other side of the tall gate, crouched from landing, before she disappeared again within the shadows of the forest. Right before his eyes the sly fox was gone.

"If it is a chase you want- "

" **Alucard!"** stopping in his tracks he turned around lazily, his Master calling him from the quart yard. She spoke as she hurriedly approached him, "We have a mission, a urgent one, and I need you to stop playing games with Miss Kumiko. Get her, return as quickly as possible, and get ready to deploy by twenty-hundred! Understand me!?"by the end of her command Sir Integra stood firmly in front of her loyal servant, arms crossed over her chest.

A white gloved hand contrasted against black and red as the Nosferatu placed his hand above his none beating heart, bowing slightly at the waist. "Yes Master." Shadows developed around him and just like the Cheshire cat, a toothy grin and glowing eyes were the last to go before he disappeared entirely.

"Kimi underestimates Alucard, did she honestly think she could out run the count. Stupid, girl." grumbled Sir Integra as she turned away, heading back to the estate. ' _Really no time for this.. what has gotten into him?_ ' her thoughts battled as she frowned to the moving ground beneath her. "You have thirty minutes, Alucard.."

* * *

She wouldn't admit to herself but the sheer feeling of catching the vampire off guard was exhilarating, but using that amount of energy showed Alucard that she was stronger then preceded to be. If it successfully gain some distances from him so Asami can deal with her own issues then, that was that. It was something that had to be done and the kitsune was fully aware of the consequences.

Sound was inaudible at the rate she was running at, she could feel her legs moving and see the smear of dark greenery pass on by but that was all, not even the thudding of her boots slapping on dirt reached her slanted ears. Asami never liked to use her energy to move this fast for it was not enjoyable, one reason being because everything around her made no sense as her body moved at inhuman speed.

Ten minutes, that was all that had past and even so the assassin found herself in the same area of the forest she visited nights ago. It original took her thirty minutes to accomplish that last time in her casual running stride. As she halted her movement she let her body lean forward, as if her body was still trying to move despite her legs not following in pursuit, and took in a large breath between her parted lips. Lungs expanding to their proper size as air flow came back to her naturally. When running that fast it always took a toll on her physical body making air flow thin and her body pulse with the rush of adrenaline, another reason why she never liked to use this ability because now her muscle ached. Once standing up straight she took in her surroundings with her eyes, only turning her head to make sure no one stalked the shadows behind her. That was a mistake.

A hand reached out for her from in front just as her head turned to peer behind herself, and grabbed her upper left arm drawing her attention as the person gave a quick tug, at the same time their other hand roughly guided her body to the nearest tree and slammed the stunned fox into it. Tensing up like a stiff board from the painful contact, Asami cracked her eyes open to see a black mass with a large white grin plastered on the almost none-existent face, red glowing eyes accompanying the wicked smile. There was enough signs for Asami that it didn't take another glancing eye to tell it was Alucard. ' _Does he ever stop grinning that sadistic grin._.?'

"My Master has informed me of a urgent mission and even though this game has been fun, little one, we need to report back for duty."

' _A game? Fun? What makes him think I was playing with him and what's with new nickname?_ ' Alucard confused her, she was legitimately trying to get away from those eyes and large prying hands and this new title.. it stabbed at her pride. Yes, she was small and especially little compared to his tall ass body but.. really _little one_? It made her feel like a child, weak and vulnerable. 'Dog' would of almost been better, **almost**. "I wasn't playing a cat and mouse game with you demon." her voice venomously stated through clenched teeth as she strained under him, bark digging into what flesh was exposed.

"Hmm, a fox hunt then?"came his cold reply as his form became more solid; one gloved hand wrapped around her neck in a semi tight grip, the other grasping both of Asami's hands above her head strongly. A hard distinguish shape pressed between her legs right against her groin and it made her lips part to bare small canine like fangs that were parted in a silent gasp. Golden eyes squinted in anger but her cheeks burned a dark red encouraging a different idea, again for the third time today she was blushing because of the Nosferatu. The large shape barred itself till it reached the bark and made her body lift up, forcing her to straddle his knee. Asami could no longer feel the ground beneath her boots as she became eye level with the vampire.

"It appears the hunt is over and I have caught the sly fox." his grin still there but appeared to be softer as something danced within those half lidded blood colored eyes. ' _Excitement_?'

"Does that make you the hound?" it came out before Asami even realized she said it and she almost regretted it right away as Alucard leaned closer then ever before, nose passing each other as his cheeks brushed hers. Cold breath tickled her long black ears when the words left his pale lips, only a inch or so away.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Asami had no clue of his powers, what forms he can take, and what or who he has been through his existence on earth. Then again, Alucard knew little of the kitsune as well and clearly she's been holding back but he knew all to well that creatures who's walked the land for centuries can be mysterious things. The No-Life-King only expected this and would of been disappointed other wise but this only made him want more, he wanted to unlock all the hidden secrets of Kimi Kumiko.

The Assassin stared at the red cloth before her eyes between hers and Alucards black strands of hair, the vampire being so close he obstructed her view. Sighing she relaxed her body, closing her eyes to recollect herself. Asami had come to the realization that tonight will not be the night to see the true damage of her right arm so what would be the point to struggle now. She listened to fabric rub together and felt the slightest of touch of skin contact as he shifted to lean away and Asami knew those eyes were looking upon her again, waiting.

Without opening her eyes she spoke."You caught me Alucard.. now lets head back and kill some undead beings before Sir Integra has both our heads cut off."

Asami's choice of words were amusing indeed for lopping off his head would do nothing to him but even though it was her voice rolling out his name that made his undead heart jolt rather then his chest rumble with laughter. That was the first time she had used his name when speaking to him and he almost eagerly wanted to hear her say it again. He let that thought drift away as the fox eyelashes lifted off those still slightly red cheeks to take upon his form.

"Next time it wont be as easy, demon." her lips lifted into a small toothy grin.

"I don't doubt you Kimi. It would be disappointing other wise."

 _'Kimi._.' It almost made her frown but why.. Alucard was giving her respect and using her name. It was not her true name, yes, but that is how it must be. No one needed to know her real name. Not even this demon who was beginning to rub off on her. She felt the hands on her body loosen but they did not fade away instead arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her completely flushed against his form, her body still lifted off the ground. Before she could protest long black tendrils lifted up around them and the scenery around them slipped away as they were devoured by them. Asami's hands that sat positioned on Alucards chest tightened, gripping the fabric as she barred her face into the nape of his collard neck, closing her eyes.

Transporting was nothing new to her not even by shadows but it was the sheer fact that they were traveling by shadows that made her tense up so much. She could feel her heart racing and had no doubt that Alucard could hear it too. ' _He'll just think it's my first time traveling like this._.'she told herself as his arms continued to embrace her.

The moment Asami's face nuzzled into Alucard neck he glanced down at the small figure. She felt so small in his arms, so fragile. The long cascading black hair shifted in the air as he carried her through the shadows. The fast pace of her heart did not go unnoticed and it was like music to his ears, he was sure not many things could make this heart of hers beat so fast. While closing his eyes he pondered her smell; The kitsune smell was not revolting for it smelt unique and quite refreshing unlike most mortals, her scent was similar to the forest with a light texture of honey. Shortly, almost to short for the Nosferatu they arrived to Integra's office.

Asami could feel their floating bodies shift in weight as gravity came back, the transportation only took a couple of minutes and Asami was grateful for that. The hold on her body loosened and she felt the ground beneath her boots again as her eyes opened. The bright interior lights almost blinding compared to the night light her eyes had adjusted to but everything came into view with a couple of blinks. Stepping away from the amused vampire she turned to the desk where Sir Integra sat and Seras stood in front of.

"Glad to have you both here.. Now, on to business." came the Knights stern voice without even looking up from the papers in her hand.

* * *

 **Thank you all who has favored, followed, and left reviews so far~ I really appreciate it! So Asami can't use any magical energy with her right hand/arm. Oh boy.. at least she can wield her blades. Up coming mission(s) will have a lot to do with the plot, just a heads up! Thank you all for sticking through with me so far! Until next time.  
-** Kitt-Chan **  
**


	7. A Girl Fight

**Welcome, welcome! Onward we go~ wooo!  
**

 **Warning for this chapter** : _fight scenes, etc._  
\- I do not own Hellsing. All rights reserved to their respective owners. I only own rights to the kitsune, Asami Hitomi.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Girl Fight  
**

Multiple boots slapping against concrete echoed off the interior walls of the building while bodies ran throughout it. The sound of gun fire going off in all directions with the occasional scream mixing into the pitter-patter of feet, being most of the ruckus. Asami pushed onward as she dodged the extending arms of the ghouls, only slicing into the ones that truly obstructed her path, she needed to get past the horde quickly for they were not her priority. As commanded by the boss lady; her job is to slaughter one of the many 'main vampires', a female to be exact. The fox knew Alucard and Seras along with the Hellsing Solders would be more then capable of taking care of the ghouls without her help besides, as soon as the ghouls numbers thinned out, the red demon would do his part of the mission as well.

Whipping her right hand at a down-ward angle she easily sliced through the ghouls neck before her, lopping off his head before using the now bare surface to kick off of into the air and send her own body over the last amount standing. Aiming for the end of the rotting horde, she landed with ease and without glancing back the Assassin proceeded forward past the double doors. The sounds of battle continuing its symphony behind her.

Sliding to a halt as the doors flapped shut, her golden orbs scanned the new area around her. Asami almost expected someone to be standing there waiting but instead it was empty, well sorta. Two corridors lead in two different directions like the letter 'y' and the walls were caked with dried blood along with trash littering the floors. ' _Filthy_..' was the only word that came to mind for the kitsune. ' _Really can't keep up the place, can ya-_ '. Asami stopped in mid thought due to something making a noise. Straining her ears she caught a light commotion to her left and by stepping closer she realized it was talking but it was still too faint to be coherent. Carefully and extremely quiet with the stealth of a assassin, she walked down the hallway against the wall coming to a halt at the corner as the voices became more audible. Whoever were talking was most likely in the hallway she stood next to.

"Fuck man, there really here and we are sitting ducks. There just blasting through them like cattle." The male speaking sounded panicked, his voice rising in volume slightly as he continued,"We need to get the hell out of here while they are too busy to noti-"

"Shh, lower your voice you idiot. There near, do you want a bullet through you thick skull?!" A female whispered in a rough tone- close to screaming at him. The lady sounded very ticked off by the males ignorance. "They are literally down the hall, in sector B dumbass."

"Yeah-yeah, I know. Fuck, I'm just.. can we go? Boss man wont be upset.. With us alive we can att-" again the male was cut off but this time by a loud thud. Asami tilted just slightly around the corner, just enough for one golden eye to capture the scene and saw two forms all the way down to the end. The female had the males head beneath her hand with the other side of his face against the wall. Asami only assumed the thud was her slamming his head into the wall. ' _Clearly these two do not get along_.'

Leaning back around the corner, the kitsune rested her back against the wall and pulled out the photo that was tucked away in her belt. Unfolding the material she gave the male a look over again; The man in the photo stood tall, with a stocky build. His short blond hair was combed over to one side that covered what appeared to be shaved, the side exposed was buzzed down to the point it was almost bald but not quite. His face structure was stern with a square chin which framed his green eyes nicely. Upon this mans body was a expensive suit, black in color with a grey vest and a white collard shirt beneath it. _Elric John_ was his name, this photo was recent and supposedly showed off what Elric wore often but Asami felt uncertain. ' _If Integra is wrong about this.. I'm going to feel like a bloody idiot_.'

Asami folded up the photo, certain she had the mental image, and slipped it into her belt once more before glancing at her right arm. It was hidden by her black sleeves and beneath that it was bandaged, but she still looked at it as if she could see past the material. ' _Fire didn't work, what if this didn't work.. what if? Ugh.. well here's a chance to see._ ' Frowning, the kitsune turn her attention to the floor before closing her eyes and begin to concentrate. She felt the air around her shift and was grateful that the vampires were down the hallway, decently far away as some of the trash rolled against the current and making little scrapping noises. Taking in a breath she envisioned the male in the photo then felt the charge of energy build then disperse into her limbs, almost like electricity, while the wall behind her brush against her back. Asami was growing taller, she could feel her limbs extending, muscle filling out, and as well as her hair retracting.

In a matter of a few seconds green eyes stared at the dull wall across from the wall in which her new body leaned up against. The hallway once feeling spaciousness was now much smaller and dense to her. Drifting narrow eyes downward to take in the appearance of the body, Asami was greeted with a grey vest, white button up collar shirt, and balk slacks. Lifting up her large hands she ran it through the short choppy like strands before combing it to the side like in the picture. ' _Eh' no suit jacket but close enough, It'll do.'_ She took a step then froze _'-Wait, what did Integra say his voice was like?'_ Asami stood there contemplating on if the boss lady said British or German which worried her to the point she bit the corner of the thin bottom lip. In this day and age, there are so many foreigners with so many different accents running a muck, unlike back in the 1800's or early 1900's which made this more challenging. Plus back then, Asami would normally have more info on the person other then just a name and appearances as well as more time to ready herself for these sort of missions. Not a hour.. Blond eye brows furrowed as Asami came up blank which was even more irritating. ' _Fuck.. well. Lets try British and see how that works.. Alright! Here- we- Go!_ ' she chanted as the male voice slowly formed within her head.

Turning the corner to reveal herself, the Assassin spoke with furry while strutting down the hallway like a man on a mission, "Oi! What the bloody hell are you two slacking off for, the job ain't gonna get done if you just send some meat puppets their way ya' know?!" A thick British accent coating each word. Asami stopped only a few feet away, thick arms almost lazily crossing over a muscular chest, before a finger jabbed in the direction of the lanky male that now stared at him with wide eyes,"Oi! You, get off your lazy good fer nuthin' arse and go fight the Hellsing trash! And you-" Green eyes locked with red ones as Asami turned her gaze to the lady,"I need a word with you."

The man scurried off the floor at which he sunk down to earlier when the lady released her grip on him and stood up straight. "Fuck-man, scare me shitless like that. I th-" the women cut in as she stepped up- arm stretched out in front of the guy as if to shield him. Her eyes glancing the guy over before her as she spoke" - **We** thought you were busy being the big mans guard-dog. Aren't you suppose to be fleeing to a new location?"

' _Ah so this man is a bodyguard for the big shot vampire, hm? That would of been some nice information, Sir Integra.'_ Asami thought, ' _Hmm, and_ _I wonder if he would take her words offensively.. I better act defensive either way_.' Unraveling the folded arms Asami clenched the large fists at her sides as she narrowed the distance with one stride. Just a foot away, Asami slammed a hand down next to the woman's head, the wall beneath it cracking under the pressure but the lady looked unfazed, didn't even budge. "Ya' fuckin question my presences? The boss man sent me back here to make sure you two wankers are getting the job done right! Then I see this good fer nuthin fucker begging to tuck tail and run like a bitch. Like I am going to stand back and watch that happen, hn?"

Red eyes narrowed at Asami's reply, making her feel even more uncertain so with a quick decision the fox quickly flecked her green orbs to crimson as if challenging the vampire with 'vampire dominance'. "I see.." came her responds finally while placing a hand to Asami's new forms chest, leaning the kitsune away before turning to the silent male who stood there awkwardly, "Go on ahead, I will be right behind you in a second brother."

' _Siblings, no wonder they argue so much.._ ' As ordered the male pushed himself off the wall but not before giving a wary glance to Asami and then headed down the corridor with no signs of motivation.' _You would think a vampire would be thrilled to kill people but yet again.. they are up against a pretty deadly squad of killers_.'  
The lady vampire spoke again once her brother was past the corner.

"I don't think I have ever heard you talk this much, _Elric_ , and what temper you have sheesh. First emotion I have ever seen you portray so no wonder you don't chat for anyone in their right mind would want to punch you in the face."

Asami's feature were blank as she took a step back but the males bulky structure still tower over the vampires nonetheless. Even though the Assassin didn't say anything audible her mind fired up with words,' _I blew it.. I hate going on a mission with no heads up. No time to train or capture the personality, body language, anything.. Fuck! Now I can't get any information that easy way._ ' she cursed herself mentally as her thin lips tilted into a frown. The lady lifted off the wall, swallowing what distance was made before her pale lips opened to speak again.

"I know you are not Elric but I don't know how you took on his form so flawlessly. Anyway, you really fucked up his characteristics. Shame, what a shame.." her head tilted causing long raven locks to fold out over her shoulder more as her long flawless arms wrapped around the thick neck of Elrics as if they were lovers, "I wonder what creature can take on a different persons form like this." While speaking she leaned even closer, lips only a inch away from Elric's ear,"-and I wonder what this unique creature taste like.. mmm sweet perhaps? Or tart maybe?"

Triggering like a bear trap at that last sentence, Asami's large arms gave the lady's body a sudden shove while stepping forward- successfully pinning the vampire to the wall quickly with both hands securing her arms to the wall flat. The fox bared her own set of fangs angrily for Asami was done playing dress-up, it was time for business even if it will be by doing it the hard way.

"Ooh' I made someone angry it appears." the lady spoke than gave a chuckle."And look at those baby fangs, hahaha! Wait, Say are you a FREAK, hm?"  
Asami just blinked at her. "Aw, you're not.. I can tell from that dumb look on your face. Interesting.. I was almost excited that the Doc finally made something so brilliant." Suddenly her expression altered from a some what sad expression to a gleeful one, a unfitting smile breaking out on her face- almost ugly in apparent to her lady like features. "Oh! I bet he would love to play with you though." and with that a sharp pain ignited in Asami's stomach as well as a horsed gasp escaped quickly from her lips for a hard structure jabbed itself into her gut. Most likely the vampires knee being the ' _structur_ e'. The kitsunes body doubling over from the force as well as her hands loosened just enough for the female vampire to quickly move out from beneath 'Elric's' mighty clutches.

With not enough time to recollect herself the Assassin came face first with the opposite knee just seconds after, what was to meet the hard object being her nose. Pain shot through out her body as her nerves lit up on fire while she stumbled back, jaw clenched with pain. Asami's eyes now burned and threaten to pour out water and she could taste that familiar metallic flavor. The foxes body rippled physically like a startled reflection in water, back to her normal form with the exception of her long fox ears and bushy tail as she attempting to draw some distance. The lady's voice shimming in very sing-song like, as if singing while she spoke. In fact the lady was singing and now Asami could really hear a french accent that was once hidden as well as a faint melody. ' _Is there music playing? What the hell?_ ' (song playing: _AronChupa - I'm an albatraoz_ )

" _Let me tell you a story about a mouse named Lorry~_ _Yeah, Lorry was a mouse in a big brown house_." she sang in beat with the faint music as a fist came into Asami's blurry view in which she barely dodged even so the lady didn't skip a beat in singing nor ignoring her doge with another jab," _Yeah, Lorry was a mouse in a big brown house_ ~"

The jab made contact with her right jaw, smacking hard enough to cause Asami to step back to gather her footing once more. "You know, I love singing while I fight. It really gets me going." came the woman's normal voice before she continued.

" _She called herself the hoe, with the money money flow~_ " Asami realized the music was coming from a pocket in the raven's jacket as the vampire swung her right leg for a kick," _But fuck that little mouse cuz I'm an Albatraoz_ " Asami blocked with both her forearm and palm then gave a push to throw the leg away. The music no longer singing lyrics but pulsating with odd beats not anything Asami has ever heard before (tectonic beats) and while there was a music break the female vampire used the opportunity to throw punches at inhuman speed, no longer focused on singing. Throwing herself to the kitsune for close combat which left Asami to mainly block and doge but as soon as she saw a window she swiftly gave a round house kick, connecting a boot with the demons jaw with enough force to cause her body to spin while taking flight- straight into the wall and through to the other side. The Assassin hurriedly ran through the gaping hole to catch the vampire while stunned, hopefully, but to her disappointment the lady already stood waiting for her. Not appearing to be fazed by the powerful blow for only a trickle of blood from her busted lip being the only noticeable damage and of course the vampire quickly licked it up, the lip healing when doing so.

Gesturing with her pale frail looking hands, the vampire coaxed Asami as she continued to sing." _Monilie money money hoe, chinka chinka chingka-flow~_ "

Growling and very tired of this singing, Asami dashed forward while pulling out her blade from the sheath in her belt."Tell me who you work for!" Asami demanded as she slashed out at the woman who shifted in front of her, barely dodging the sharp edge by a inch as Asami quickly attempted to land a hit over and over.

She only answered with more of the lyrics while dodging. " _Lorry was a witch, yeah a sneaky little bitch~ So **fuck** that little mouse cuz I'm an Albatraoz!_ " as she finished and the beat of the music came back into play so did her fist. Knuckles slamming under her chin with a upper punch which made the assassin stumble back while more of the metallic taste poured out into her mouth, she must of bit her tongue. Asami had no doubt that a human would of flown from the amount of force behind the vampires attack, could've even broken their neck. Spitting out the blood building in her mouth, Asami spoke with anger glistening on every word,"Tell me- who you - fucking work for!" Asami demanded again while unsheathing her other blade. Both kukri's now out, doubling the odds for blood shed and the vampire was only five or six feet away, not a distance that would take much effort to cover.. ' _If only I didn't have to get information from her.. she'd be dead by now.._ ' her mind boiled with hatred as her patience was reaching its maximum level. "NOW!" Asami's voice raised as her eyes flicked crimson, her good arm flaring up with fire.

"Ooo~ a human looking girl can summon fire?" her voice spoke with curiosity, not fear or cockiness but quickly after speaking her lips fell to a frown, a almost hurt voice spoke next, "As much as I want to burn up in flames, I really need to head out. You know.. you should really work for us instead of those Hellsing tra-"

The vampire didn't get a chance to finish as a inflamed kukri dug into her gut, the non-flamed blade's tip digging under her chin with enough force to make the skin bleed. With just one shove and it would sink through her jaw and up into her brain. Asami's left eye was the only thing visible as she leaned too close now to see her face entirely. "You. Are not. Going anywhere. Now tell me who this 'boss man' is now or I will make your death a slow.. painful.. one." with that threat the assassin twisted her blade within the demons gut, beginning to lift it as if to slowly slice vertically up the torso. "Killing you only excites me.."

"Fuucckk' stop, that hurts you bitch!"the vampire disclaimed, both of her pale hands gripping Asami's shoulders and trying to shove the assassin off with no luck despite the inhuman strength.

"No? Too prideful of a demon? Fine! I bet Alucard has already slaughtered your brother and retrieved some form of information from his dying corpse, he really likes to feed on your guys." The vampire let out a scream at Asami's words, nails digging in with enough force that even through cloth it hurt but shortly after her body started to tremble. What might of been mistaken for crying was shortly corrected for laughing as the lady's head tossed back and bellowed with insanity. Asami scowled and lifted her blade more, cutting through layers of insides and up past the hovering ribs. This action should of ignited pain but even so the demon didn't stop laughing but she did quiet down to speak before cackling up again.

" **F _uck you little mouse!_** **HahahahaHAHAHAHA!** "

Before Asami could continue slicing through the vampire, or even jab the blade into her skull, the vampire burst into bright blue flames. It made the assassin withdraw and cover her eyes from the sheer light- it was almost blinding when that close. The vampires laughter continued till she was finally burnt enough that her dead body was becoming ashes.

"What..?" the kitsune stared at the piles as the small flames begin to fizzle out. "All that felt terribly pointless if they can just combust into flames. Why didn't anyone tell me this?"

"Because they normally don't." Came Alucard reply from behind her. "This is new. Come, we need to report back."

"Master! Kimi!" Seras pushed through the gap in the wall, saluting Alucard as she gave a report. "All ghouls are taken care of but the remaining vampires are gone, Master."

"Yes I am already aware Police girl." He said in responds as he walked past her and out of the room, walking away. Asami and Seras looked at each other for a moment before they traveled after the No-Life-King, mission wasn't entirely successful but some information was gathered..

* * *

 **I'm terribly sorry this chapter took so long. I literally sat here trying to figure out how I want to end this chapter and.. yeah- I think it ended sorta short and lame. I will try my best in the next one! Thank you for the favs and follows and reviews so far! I really appreciate it.**


End file.
